A Love Ocean Deep
by RoseDawson1912
Summary: Rose's Great Great Granddaughter Rogue Dawson goes on the RMS Aurora and finds a her true love Named Jack Cena in high society, will love make it and will they survive the sinking like Rose? 2 NEW Chapters up!
1. Introduction To Everything

Everything always might look all fine and the fancy for Rogue Dawson. But, to her life was like a prison cell. Waiting to get out and start a new once more. Anyone would die to have a life of a high society rich girl but on the inside she wanted out. Her father died in a fire back when she was only 7 years old, but now a 17 year old woman trying to escape the clutches of a set life planned ahead by her mother, an arranged marriage to a man named Aaron Abstor who is a greedy disgusting man. But Rogue was a beautiful young girl with ivory colored skin with green eyes and brownish reddish hair with one streak of blonde in her bang, could have her way with any male she pleased.

But all she was looking for in a guy was her true love.

Under the control of her mother, Rogue didn't have much say in her own life. All rogue wanted was to be happy.

You look at him and you'd never think another high society guy. But Jack was high in ranking.

Born into a rich family his mother died when Jack was only 4 years old. But now Jack is 21 and ready to go out and see what he shouldn't be missing out on in his life.

A handsome young gentlemen with dirty blonde hair and blue eye, has not a care in the world. He is set to live his father and become heir to his father's fortune. But Jack wants only to live his own life, not be controlled.

"Ms Dawson, It's 7:00, time for breakfast" the maid June said as she gently shake Rogue to awaken her.

"Great another pointless day with my mother" Rogue thought to herself.

She climbed out of her bed and walked to her closet looking for an outfit.

She glanced at her priceless couture gowns and dresses. Nothing of her own taste.

She leaned down and looked in the back of her closet, where she hid her own taste of clothing which was basically a pair of jeans, a simple tank top, a sweatshirt and some sneakers. How so longed to wear these simple things.

She sighed and put them back into her hidden box in the back of her closet.

She walked back into her room and grabbed her bathrobe and went down the spiral stair case into the kitchen where her mother waited.

Her mother Victoria sat at the far end of the table.

In Rogue's plate pancakes and bacon waited for her…her favorites. Her mother must have been sucking up for something of the sort to have her favorite breakfast waiting for her.

Rogue looked up at her mother.

"What's this for?" Rogue asked.

"I thought like being nice Rogue, what's the crime in that?" Her mother spoke.

"Well there must be a reason" She asked her mother curiously

" Well… I guess you caught me, Tonight you will accompany me to a play tonight at 7:00 pm sharp, we will be dressed in our best and Aaron will be courting you tonight" Her mother spoke proudly.

"Mother, tonight I refuse to accompany anyone to the play and specially Aaron. I refuse to be a pawn in the life you lead" Rogue firmly told her mother.

"Rogue! Yes You Will! You will go choose a proper dress for tonight's events and you WILL go!" Her mother said with her voice growing louder.

Rogue's anger grew by the second.

She couldn't handle this pressure to be this picture perfect image that she truly wasn't.

Rogue slammed her fork down on the plate and ran back into her room.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" She said slamming her mirror to the ground into thousands of pieces.

Her mother rushed back to Rogue to see what the noise was about.

"What the hell was that? Her mother screamed, then noticed the broken mirror on the ground of her room.

"Rogue! How did this happen?" Her mother asked dumbfound.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you have no right to control my life like you are, good dammit!" Rogue fiercely yelled.

"Language Rogue! There is no need for that, you're a young lady" She said sternly.

"Maybe that's not meant for me, being a young lady, doing things proper, being all fancy and such and wearing priceless couture like you do, I want my own life, being my own person" She tried so say calmly.

"Rogue, you will lead the life that was meant for you, the life that was meant for every Dawson in this family. You will marry a fine gentlemen and will never suffer any pain" said her mother looking somewhat relaxed.

"Mother! I will not marry out of money and I will refuse to marry Aaron. He is not my true love! And what do you call this? I'm suffering already! There is enough damage to last a life time" Rogue spoke with tears.

"Life is not always what you'll expect Rogue…..Life is tough…get use to it, Now go on and get ready for tonight." Her mother spoke grim heartedly and stomped off.

Rogue sat there looking at the broken mirror. It somehow reflected her life in some aspect of it all.

Her dreams shattered to have her own life, to live her way, and find her true love.

Her life seemed so hopeless. Trying to somehow pick up her life she got dressed, set and ready for tonight's plans with her mother and Aaron.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning by the time Rogue got into town to get another brand new gown.

"Why does my mother always seem to go overboard with all of this? Priceless gowns, and jewelry, How all foolish all this is" She thought to herself.

Off into London's streets looking for _another_ gown. She had 50,00 dollars in her purse. She passed the art gallery. Rogue was always so fawned of art work and such. Passing the art gallery was a sign with a picture of a huge ship liner init. The bright red caught Rogue's attention.

"_Saturday April 24 on the docks in front of London's train station _

_ 7:00 pm sharp the RMS Aurora will be leaving from Europe to arrive in New York's _

_Harbor In America" _ The sign read.

"This is my chance!" She thought.

"Or should I not?" She thought again.

Rogue had always had a fear of any type of ocean liner. Ger great great grandmother sailed on the so called _unsinkable _RMS Titanic back in 1912 and she had met her true love Jack Dawson and lost him on the Titanic. He froze to death in the water to save Her great great grandmother from dying and sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic just like the ship.

Rogue's great great grandmother Rose changed her last name to Jack's to get away from the high society life.

But some how her step daughter got back into the swing of high society life.

Rogue's great grandfather ended up being Jack's baby even though he never got to see him or raise him.

Rogue's great great grandmother was the only one Rogue could ever talk to and to go through losing someone she had fallen in love with at first sight and lost then in a matter of meeting them was terrible. Rogue could tell it effected her.


	2. Getting Ready

True love is everywhere but goes unnoticed.

Rogue thought about going on the RMS Aurora once more.

"Rogue what are you thinking? You can't go and do that!" One part of her said.

Her other side said " Rogue this is your only chance to get the hell out of your mess! Do it! It may never happen again".

Rogue ran to the dock station and grabbed some money out of her purse. The per ticket was only 50 dollars.

" One Ticket for the RMS Aurora" Rogue told the dock man.

"We Don't have much left for rooms, it will have to be a third class room" He told her.

"That's fine, I'll take it" She said handing him the money

"You better hurry she leaves at seven o'clock tonight" he told her.

Rogue nodded and ran off.

It was already eleven o'clock in the morning and she still had to get her dress and somehow find a way to get on the ship without her mother catching her.

"Mother, I'm home" Rogue said dashing threw the door hurrying to her room.

"Did you find a gown for tonight?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mother" Rogue said closed the door to her room.

She tossed the gown down on her bed and went into her closet.

She looked around for anything just to toss her clothes into.

"A ha!" she said seeing a small suite case.

Rogue hadn't had much time to buy regular clothes being with her mother a lot of the time so whatever she had was going to have to do.

She threw some shirts and pants with her.

" A night gown" she spoke.

She tossed on an old pair of pajamas in there for at night.

Rogue packed everything she would ever need to leave her prison.

Everything to start her new life in America. She had previously been to America.

Well born an American citizen but forced to move away with her mother to London.

Everything was ready to go and all she could do was wait.


	3. His Blue Eyes and Her Green Eyes

"Rogue! It's going to be seven o'clock in an hour! You better be ready to leave on time" Her mother yelled up the spiral stairs.

" Yes mother, Don't Worry I'll be ready!" Rogue yelled back down.

"Come on out here, I want see your new evening gown. " Her mother begged.

Rogue gracefully walked out as her mother asked.

" Rogue darling, you look gorgeous, Aaron will be very impressed" Her mother said grinning.

She smiled back, secretly knowing how tonight's plans would be quickly ruined.

" Rogue darling it's six thirty now, I'll be out on the garden till later on in case you need me, you will know were I am" She told Rogue.

Rogue nodded and went back to her room.

As soon as the door closed Rogue quickly rushed around her room making sure everything was ready to go.

Time was going by quickly. She didn't have much time to change and then run down the road to catch the ship.

She would have to walk into third class in a priceless gown. How awkward!

"Oh well" she thought.

"This is my only chance to get out" She thought again.

Time ticked quicker.

Rogue quietly drifted down the stair case to the front door.

" I hope this works" Rogue whispered to herself.

Then she turned the door knob and walked out the door to start anew.

Rogue ran down the block to the docks. Hopefully she could make it in time before the ship parted way.

She ran with all her might in her gown holding her small suite cas down the road.

She could see the ship from a far.

" I hope I make it in time" She thought to herself.

She ran faster but her legs started to ache in pain.

She glanced at the time on her watch. She had eight minutes till the ship left the docks.

A huge crowd of people swarmed around the ship and on the docks.

She could finally stop and take a breather. She had reached the docks. She still only had five minutes to board the ship.

Rogue somewhat rushed to the third class loading area.

They were getting ready to pull back the ladders when Rogue approached it.

"No, Wait!" She yelled.

The crew man looked at the young woman dressed for first class.

"Ma'm first class boarding is over to the left" He told her.

" No sir I hold a third class ticket" She said holding out the ticket to him.

" Are You an American citizen?" He asked her.

"Yes, I was Born there" She answered back.

"Come a board then" He told her.

Rogue picked up the end of her dress and jump a board over the ladder.

Rogue jumped for joy. She was on the grandest ship, on it's first voyage heading her home and most importantly enough, she had escaped from her mother and Aaron.

Hopefully nothing would go wrong.

"C-36, C-36" she repeated to herself as she looked for her room.

She hoped to find her room quickly. She could fell people looking at her in the passage ways. It made Rogue very uncomfortable.

"A ha I found it!" She gently whispered.

She opened the door and she found her three other roommates had already gotten themselves settled.

"Hi, I'm Rogue Dawson" She announced to her roommates.

"Hello I'm Mary Banks, this is my sister Cosette and this is my daughter Emily" Mary said to Rogue.

"Pleasure to meet all of you" Rogue said setting her suite case of her bed

"Well not to be rude and to leave you ladies but I'm going on the boat deck" Rogue told them.

Mary smiled and waved bye.

Rogue went right up on top to the boat deck to get a look around.

Lots of people were on top of the deck, so to move was difficult.

Then because of all the people Rogue bumped into a tall young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Oh excuse me sir" Rogue apologized .

The man quickly turned to Rogue.

"Ssssh! I'm not suppose to be up here" The man said to Rogue.

The young man was absolutely gorgeous. Rogue was shocked by how attractive he was.

His icy blue eyes showed like sapphires.

He was equally shocked by how beautiful she was.

The way her emerald green eyes shown into the moonlight and also the way her hair gleamed.

They both just paused for a second staring at each other in awe.

" Umm can you take me someplace quieter so no one really sees me?" The gentleman asked.

"Follow me" Rogue whispered into his ear and grabbed his arm to follow her.

The man pulled his Boston Red Sox hat down so one would notice him or the young woman with him.


	4. She's Gone!

"Rogue! Darling, our taxi is here!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Is She Ready Victoria?" Aaron asked.

"Don't worry Mr. Abstor my daughter will be ready for the play tonight. Your marriage to her will be the best thing for her though"

Her mother announced.

"I would have nothing else but be marrying your daughter" Aaron told Rogue's mother.

"Where is she? She is taking far too long, Rogue Hurry Up" She yelled again.

"You sure she is even up there?" Aaron asked.

Rogue's mother grew more frustrated and decided to go and check on Rogue.

She opened the door to Rogue's room.

Rogue wasn't in sight.

"She's Gone!"


	5. I Must See You Again

Rogue rushed towards the back of the ship where not a lot of people were located.

"Here! There's not a lot of people" Rogue said standing on the railing of the ship.

She looked out into the night sky. How Beautiful it all looked.

"Thanks, I need to get away from my father, I doubt he's looking for me back here" The man said.

" I barely know you and I have taken you away from your father and I still don't have a name" Rogue said with a tint of sarcasm.

"Well my Name is Jack Cena and may I ask yours?" Jack asked Rogue.

"Dawson, Rogue Dawson" She answered.

" Well Rogue Dawson nice to meet you and thank you for bringing me back here" Jack told her.

Rogue still balanced on the railing looking around from the sky and stars and the ship and the ocean waters.

" Nice to meet you also, but may I ask why you are running from your father? By the looks like he brought you on this voyage" Rogue said.

"Well my father is another one of those high society people and I am suppose to take his place soon and become him which is not what I had in mind for my life" Jack explained.

"You must know what I mean" He said while examining her priceless couture gown.

"I do somewhat. The only reason I am on this ship is to run away from my fiancée Aaron and from my mother Victoria" Rogue explained. " But I hold a third class ticket you see?" Rogue said pulling out her ticket. But as she did she let go of the railing of the ship and her balance shifted her overboard.

"Rogue!" Jack yelled trying to catch her in time. "Don't worry Rogue I'll help you!" he exclaimed.

"Please Jack don't let me fall! Please!" She exclaimed.

"I won' t let go, I promise!" he told her.

Jack pulled her back over the railing.

"Jack what are you doing!" His father frantically asked just as Jack pulled Rogue back.

"I was helping Ms Dawson, she slipped over board and I was helping her back to safety" Jack explained to his father.

"The boy is a hero then!" One of Jack's father's friend Jake said.

"W have only been on this ship for a hour and you are already causing trouble!" Jack's father yelled at him.

"Jack did nothing of the sort Mr. Cena!" Rogue piped in. "I slipped and he saved me, Don't punish him for my foolish acts" She told his father.

"Well Jack I think it would be best if we headed back to our stay room, come along now." Jack's father said trying to pull Jack along with him.

Jack pulled back and headed towards Rogue.

"Wait Rogue! I Would like you to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night, It would be a pleasure if you would" Jack said gleaming those icy blue eyes at her.

How could Rogue say no to that?

"Yes Jack I would he honored" She said politely.

He reached for her hand, kissed it then whispered into her ear.

"Be where we met at ten o'clock tonight. I need to see you again!" Jack asked.

Rogue nodded as Jack headed off with his father to his stayroom.


	6. Evening With Jack

Rogue thought for a second.

She would need a dress for tonight.

"Thank god I packed one and wore one" She thought.

"Oh, what Jack must think of me, I'm not a first class passenger" Looking at herself she thought.

She walked back to her stay room in the third class section of the ship.

She walked in there and Mary was still up folding clothes.

"Hello Mary" Rogue said.

"Hello Rogue" She answered.

Rogue open her suite case and rummage through looking for a simple something to wear.

She pulled out a cute half length skirt and a tank top with a sweater also.

"Why are you changing your clothes? Some guy I'm guessing? Well if you want a guy to notice you that dress will turn heads on you" Mary said.

"That's exactly why I'm not wearing it, I look like a first class passenger and if anyone is going to like me it's going to be for who I am not for where I come from" She explained.

"I have been meaning to ask you that Rogue, Why aren't you in the first class?" Mary asked curiously.

Rogue sighed, She knew she would have to tell the truth sometime to Mary.

Rogue sat down on the lower bunk and started to tell her story from her mother wanting her to marry Aaron, having a life she didn't want, buying the ticket and sneaking out and now about how she met Jack.

"And Mary it's strange I have only known this man for a couple of hours and I can't stop thinking about him" She told Mary in awe.

Mary was shocked by her story and all.

"Well sweetie it's gotta be a sign, I'm telling you, Things happen for reasons" Mary told her.

"Oh my god look at the time! It's almost ten! I gotta go be seeing Jack" Rogue exclaimed .

"Good Luck" Mary said.

Rogue walked all the way back up the ship into the cold night on top of the ship. She shivered walking up to the deck. She went and sat on the bench located where her and Jack first met. She would wait for Jack there.

"Ms Dawson?" a voice from behind her called.

She turned her head and looked. It was Jack.

"You can call me Rogue" she told him.

"Well, Hello Rogue" Jack said.

"Hello Jack, may I ask why you wanted to see me again?" She asked.

Jack sighed.

"I feel like I know or I should get to know you and also some questions started to pondered my mind within seconds of meeting you" Jack told her.

"Like? For Example?" She asked.

"Why aren't you a first class passenger? I know you are running from your family and such but still you act very polite and when I first saw you, you were dressed the part, and why are you running from them?" Jack questioned her.

Rogue sighed.

"Sit down with me" She told him.

Rogue had a lot of explaining to do to Jack.

"Let me explain" she started.

Then started to explain what she had already explained to her roommate Mary.

After hearing about Rogue's struggle not to have an arranged marriage and seeing the sign for the RMS Aurora and sneaking out and everything, Jack knew exactly how she had or was feeling.

"I get you Rogue" Jack told her.

"Thankfully someone does" she said feeling relieved. "But how do you know how I feel?" She asked curiously.

"My father is controlling my life and I feel trapped. If I had my choice I would be poor and just roam around without being bothered by everything" He explained.

"Also, why do you wish for me to accompany you to dinner? She asked.

"I need to be able to have to have some fun hanging out with someone" He laughed.

They roamed around the top deck till about midnight till Jack noticed the time.

"Oh shit look at the time! It's practically midnight!" Jack said.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your father?" Rogue asked him.

"Yes, but first I'm going to walk you to your room, I want to make sure you'll be okay" Jack assured her.

Jack walked Rogue back down to her room in the third class section of the ship.

"C-36, this is my room right here" Rogue said.

"I've had a lovely time with you Rogue, Hopefully tomorrow is as great as tonight was" Jack said romantically as he kissed her hand.

"As Did I Jack, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night Jack" Rogue said.

Jack smiled and walked up the stairs. Rogue opened the door to see Mary waiting for her.

"Did I wake you?" Rogue asked.

"No Deary! I waited up for you, I wanted to know how your evening went" Mary said.

"Oh my gosh Mary! It was wonderful! I have never had so much fun in my life!" Rogue exclaimed.

"So what did you guys do?" Mary asked.

"We basically walked around the ship like forty times and talked about everything there possibly is to talk about!" Rogue said in a giddy tone.

"You seemed depressed when I first met you but now your so hysteric!" Mary told Rogue.

"Yes indeed but he's so amazing!" Rogue yet again exclaimed.

"We have just met and I already know everything about him because of you , how amazing, and yet all the talking we have done but I still don't know this gentleman's name" Mary told Rogue.

"His name is Jack Cena and even though I have only been on this ship for not even a day yet I feel like I have been friends with you forever and Jack I feel—" Then Rogue cut off.

"Why do you stop?" Mary asked.

"Cuz I can't explain how I feel around him. I hope this doesn't sound cheesy or anything, It's just that I feel like he's my soul mate. I feel terrible without him and wonderful with him and yet I have only known him for about seven hours now, if even." Rogue explained to Mary.

"That's so romatic!"


	7. Jack Your Falling Hard and Fast!

Jack made it back up to his first class stay room and opened the door. His father stood right by the entrance.

"Jack where the hell have you been?" His father asked with frustration.

"Walking on the boat deck" Jack answered back as he headed towards his room.

"You were with that Dawson girl weren't you?" His father asked.

"Yes, So?" He told his father.

"You were wandering around with that mess of a girl in third class, how great" he said sarcastically. "She only wants you for your heir to my fortune, you know that right Jack?" He yelled at Jack.

"Father, no she doesn't" Jack said calmly.

"Yes she does Jack and how would you know? You have known her for not even half a day and suddenly you know she doesn't _want_ your money? Jesus, the girl can't even stay on the boat without falling off!" said Jack's father as he insulted Rogue.

"Father, Shut up! I am done with this conversation, enough is enough! And by the way may I remind you Rogue is joining us for dinner" Jack said smartly as he closed the door to his room.

"Hey Jack! So who's the girl you both are arguing about?" Jack's Best friend Tyler Medici asked.

"You haven't heard about Rogue?" Jack asked.

"No, I am afraid I haven't, all I know is I tried looking for you on deck but I couldn't find you so I came back here and have been asleep since" Tyler told Jack.

"Oh" Jack said in a whisper.

"So…you're not going to tell me about this girl that everyone is making such a nig deal about?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I might as well since everyone else knows….okay I hate this life I lead so I was trying to sneak away from my father and I bumped into her and I was completely hypnotized by her beauty, I mean she's gorgeous! And I asked her to take me out of the crowd and once we started talking and she slipped off the railing and almost fell off the ship and I helped her back over" Jack explained to Tyler.

"So what was your father bitchin' about? Something about her being in third class? He asked.

"Yeah, she holds a third class ticket but Rogue comes from a high society family which she is running from. She wants her own life…Just like me." Jack said.

"Boy you got it bad" Tyler laughed.

"What'd you mean?" Jack asked him.

"You know what I mean! Your falling for her hard and fast" Tyler said while smirking at Jack.

"Maybe…ok…yeah…You right! You gotta see her! Anyone would be amazed by her. I've only known her for over six hours and I feel like I've known her forever. When I'm without her I go insane and when I'm with her I feel unbelievably happy" Jack said with romance in his voice.

He sighed.

Jack walked over to the window and stared at the stars and all he could think about was Rogue. The night sky just seemed so radiant.

Morning came soon. And yet all Jack wanted to do was be around Rogue. To hear her voice and hear her thoughts on everything and just to look into her eyes and see her wavy red hair in the wind. Anything to be around her. Jack strolled out of bed and threw some clothes on and roamed around the first class rooms. He noticed a man with tons of flowers for sale. He walked up to him.

"Would you like to buy a flower sir?" The man asked Jack in a Irish accent.

"Yes actually I would, how many for a dozen?" Jack asked the Irish talking man.

"A dozen sir? That would be twelve dollars sir" The man with the flowers said.

Jack handed him twelve dollars and took the flowers and went off to go find Rogue.

"C-36,C-36" he thought repeatedly to himself.

"Here we go, C-36" He said quietly.

Jack knocked on the door twice and hoped someone answered. Mary answered the door.

"Yes" She said opening the door.

"Ummmm…..yes is Rogue Dawson...ummm…. here?" Jack nervously asked.

"Why yes she is….Rogue you have a gentleman caller" Mary said in laughter.

Rogue came to the door.

"Jack! I'm so happy to see you! What a surprise though!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Hi Rogue, I just felt like stopping by…" He said forgetting the flowers in his hand.

"Oh these are for you Rogue!" He finally said remembering the flowers in his hand.

"Thank You Jack! They're beautiful!" Rogue gleamed.

"Well I shall be going, by the looks you guys are getting ready to be heading out some where" Jack said.

"Yes me and Mary are wandering around today while her sister watches her daughter" Rogue answered. "I can't wait for tonight though"

"Neither can I Rogue, I shall see you then" Jack spoke then kissed her cheek then headed off.

"Awww look he brought you flowers" Mary exclaimed.

Rogue sat then down on the table and headed up the deck. Rogue saw Jack yet again. Mary decided to pipe in.

"Hey Jack, come hang with me and Rogue Today, I wouldn't mind at all" She said. Rogue blushed as he looked at her.

"Sure why not" Jack said smiling. Out of my reason Jack grabbed Rogue's hand and held it as they walked on along the ship. Rogue wouldn't have it any other way now. Jack and her both knew there was something between them sparking.

Rogue spotted someone up ahead that she recognized up at the bow. The man turned around.

It Was Aaron.


	8. Blonde to Red

"Jesus Christ, hide me Jack" Rogue yelped

"What?" Mary and Jack asked in unison.

"You know the guy my mother wanted me to marry?" said Rogue frantically.

They nodded.

"Well he's right up there" she said pointing to the man with black hair.

They clearly spotted Aaron up ahead.

What was Rogue to do? How could she run now?

"Follow me" Jack said darting to the first class deck.

"Jack we are not allowed in this area" Mary exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, just follow me" Jack said.

They went down the first class passageway. Jack came to a halt.. He opened up the door.

"We'll stay put in here and come up with a plan" Jack said. Just then Tyler came out of his stay room.

" What's all the noise about?" Tyler asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Tyler, I would like you to meet Rogue Dawson and her friend Mary Banks" Jack said introducing them.

"So this is the girl Jack wont shut up about" Tyler giggled. "boy he's crazy, and seriously you're all he talks about!" Tyler told Rogue. Jack nudged him in the stomach as a sign to shut his mouth.

They all sat down and discussed what to do about the Rogue and Aaron situation.

"I don't have a clue what to do! I don't know how he could of found me! The ship should left by the time they noticed I was gone" Rogue said with tears starting to run down her face.

"Calm down Rogue, don't worry we will figure out something" Jack told her trying to comfort her.

"Well that blonde streak in your hair is kind of like a landmark on you, not too many people have a random blonde streak in the hair on this ship" Tyler announced.

"That's it!" Mary yelped.

"What?" They asked.

"Jack don't first class have a hair salon somewhere around here?" Mary asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well Jack since Rogue and I aren't holding a first class ticket we just can't walk on in there. So you could being Rogue in as a guest and make sure they keep this hush hush" Mary explained.

"That could work!" Rogue said.

So they did as Mary had explained. Jack brought her in the first class hair salon and he got them to dye Rogue's hair so she wouldn't be as noticeable. She decided to go with red and have everything brighter. So now her noticeable blonde streak was not a target for Rogue any longer. Jack and Rogue walked back to the first class passage way where they had left both there friends. They opened the door to find no Mary and no Tyler.

"Where did they go?" Rogue asked Jack.

"I have no clue" He answered. Then they heard some noises from Tyler's stay room. Both Rogue and Jack walked over to the door as Jack opened it.

"Mary!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Tyler!" Jack said as they both saw there friend passionately kissing each other on Tyler's bed.

"Sorry" Mary and Tyler said in unison. Rogue giggled at both of them.

"Look at your hair Rogue! It's beautiful!" Mary told her. Now hopefully Aaron wouldn't notice her.


	9. A Evening Ending in Tradgey

The day went on as Mary and Tyler got closer than Rogue and Jack had expected. Later Mary and Rogue went back down to there stay room to get ready. Now Mary was invited since her and Tyler were obviously involved now.

"I hope Aaron isn't going to be there tonight, I'll die if he is" Rogue said hopefully.

"Like Jack would let anything happen to you" Mary told her. Rogue sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure her midnight blue dress with black sequins.

"You look beautiful Rogue, you're going to be knocking them dead tonight!" Mary said looking at Rogue.

"So do you Mary" Rogue said looking back at Mary's red and black dress.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited! And to think that at one point I hated stuff like this!" Rogue said excitedly. Mary turned to her daughter.

"Emily honey, Rogue and I are going to be gone tonight, you listen to your Auntie Cosette and do as she tells you and behave ok sweetie?" Mary told her daughter Emily.

"yes, mommy" Emily answered her mother.

"Good Girl, now mommy loves you" Mary said then kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out the door with Rogue. Rogue and Mary walked all the way back up the deck again as they have many times already. Rogue stood up on the deck and took a breath of fresh air as she looked into the starry sky. They stood there waiting for Jack and Tyler . Just then Aaron came walking up the stairs.

"Oh shit" Rogue said softly turning around to face the edge of the ship.

"What?" Mary asked also turning as Rogue did.

"Aaron is right THERE!" Rogue said firmly.

"Rogue clam down! He just went to the opposite way …ok…breathe" Mary calmed her.

"Keep watch out, I can't have him finding me" Rogue asked. Mary turned back around and waited for Tyler and Jack.

"Mary!" a voice yelled.

"Tyler" Mary yelled back as Tyler embraced her.

"Rogue" another voice said. Rogue turned around.

"Hi Jack" she answered as he kissed her hand.

"Follow us" Jack said.

Locked arm in arm Jack and Rogue followed Mary and Tyler into the dinning area. Up ahead was Jack's father Michael.

"Hello Jack" His father said. Rogue looked around. So how use to all of this she was. Yet she was nervous and got tense. Jack could feel Rogue tense up against him.

"Hello Ms Dawson" Michael said.

"Hello Mr. Cena" Rogue answered back. They all went to sit down at the dinner table. Jack pulled out a chair for Rogue. She had forgotten what this type was like even tho she had only been away from it for about two says now. Even tho Rogue was use to this life she felt very unsafe. She looked at Jack with a nervous look upon her face. He knew Rogue felt nervous. He didn't need her facial expression to know that. But one look into his eyes and she calmed down.

" So Ms Dawson how is the third class treating you?" Michael asked her. Jack quickly look at her to make sure she wasn't taking offense to it.

"Quite Well sir, very clean for a third class section" Rogue said smartly. Examining Rogue's dress he felt the need to comment it.

" You clean up well Dawson, you could almost pass for a lady" He said cracking up.

"If you knew Mr. Cena, If you only knew" Rogue spoke back.

"Ms Dawson how do you choose the life you lead?" One of Mr. Cena's friends asked.

"Call me Rogue please I prefer it much better, And I choose the life I lead because as a child my mother never let me be who I wanted to be and every time she made me try to be someone I wasn't it made me want to be my own self even more" Rogue explained. "I came on this ship to find myself and my future as my own self and nothing will get in the way of that" Rogue said.

"Good for you young lady" He told her.

Conversation went well that night. Mary and Tyler stayed in the background making small talk with themselves. Rogue handled Jack's father and friends well. Jack thought she did well at it. Mary and Tyler stayed to dance awhile. Jack brought Rogue down to her stay room.

"You sure you don't want me to stay and dance with you Jack?" Rogue asked once more as she walked down the staircase to the third class section.

"Rogue you're tired, you have circles under your eyes, we have both been up late every night so far, REST is what we need, no go to sleep" Jack told her.

"Ok then, but tomorrow I will be up bright and early I promise you!" Rogue said.

"Ok then, till tomorrow" Jack said kissing her hand and then walking back up the stairs.

"Jesus Christ, She's already on my mind! There's got to be something about her!" Jack thought.

Rogue heard a knock at the door.

"Jack must of changed his mind" She thought.

"I'm coming!" She said as she set her purse on the bed and opened the door.

"Hello Rogue" It was Aaron at the door….

"AARON" Rogue yelled. Aaron grabbed her by her arms and pulled her out of the room.

"Aaron! Let go of me!" Rogue yelled. He covered her mouth with his other hand while his other hand kept her hands behind her back. He threw her into a storage closet down the hall.

"Aaron what the hell are you doing?" Rogue yelped.

"Shut up you slut!" Aaron said then slapping her across the face.

"Don't say anything or you'll be in more pain" Aaron yelled at her.

"Let me go Aaron" Rogue yelled back resisting to be hit again. He now punched her in the gut and made her fall to the ground.

"I knew you would come on the ship, it was the only way away from your mother and I, but now you will bow to me and you will not go see Jack Cena anymore!" Aaron said firmly as he began to hold Rogue's mouth down as he also started to rape her in the closet.


	10. Finding Rogue

Twelve o'clock noon…..

"Jack have you seen Rogue?" Mary asked.

"They must have had fun last night after they left the dinning area" Tyler laughed.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"When I came home last night she wasn't there and when I woke up she wasn't home. I asked my sister and daughter if they had seen her but they were sleeping last night" Mary told Jack.

"Well after me and Rogue left I brought her right back to your room. I saw her open the door and walk in" Jack exclaimed. "I gotta go find her" He said rushing out the door. Jack searched the top part of the ship. No Rogue.

"Jesus Christ where the hell did she go last night?" Jack quietly said to himself. He ran down the stairs to the third class. She couldn't of been anywhere else, so the only place she could be was there. But other than that who knows. Just then he heard someone walking down the hallway. He turned around. It was Rogue.

"Rogue!" Jack said running up to her. He looked at her. Her dress was ripped, her eyes were black and bruised and her lip was spilt opened, and she had bruises on her arms. He ran up to her trying to comfort her.

"Rogue what happened to you?" Jack asked her in a worried voice.

"Get away Jack" Rogue said pulling away from his embrace.

"Rogue are you okay? Why are you acting like this?" Jack asked.

"Just get away fro me, I don't want you to get hurt either" she said with teas running down her face.

"Rogue talk to me please! Are you okay? What happened?" Jack asked still trying to comfort her.

"Help me" She said tears still running down her face then she fell right into Jack's arms. Jack picked her up and carried her upstairs to his stay room. Jack rushed there in a hurry. People starred as the young man carried her up into the first class.

"What happened to her?" Mary and Tyler asked.

"Just leave! She doesn't need a lot of people around her right now, I gotta find out what happened to her" Jack said firmly. They didn't argue with Jack. Tyler and Mary went out on the deck. Jack laid Rogue down on his bed and covered her up with a blanket. He went to grab some bandages and ice to fix her u and find out what happened to her.

" Jack! Jack! Where'd you go!" Rogue yelled. Jack rushed back in.

"Rogue it's okay I'm right here. Don't worry I'm not leaving you, I promise" Jack said stroking her hair.

"Jack I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say to you to leave me. I just don't want him to hurt you" Rogue told him.

"Who?" Jack asked. She didn't say anything. She just pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. As it grew more passionate Rogue let out a yelp of pain.

"What? Before this goes any farther, I want to know what happened to you" Jack said.

"Last night after you left I heard a knock on the door and when I opened the door Aaron was standing right there and he threw me into a storage closet and beat me and …." Rogue said with more tears falling her eyes. " He raped me…." She finally said with more waterworks.

"Oh Rogue" Jack said holding her I his arms.

"I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want him to hurt you like he said he would and I didn't want you to be mad at me or anything" She said sniffling.

"Don't worry Rogue I won't let anything happen to you and why did you think I would be mad at you? I could never be mad at you, this wasn't your fault!" Jack told her still embracing her. "I won't let him hurt you!" Jack said standing up heading towards the door in furry.

"Jack…Don't….stay" Rogue said pulling on his hand. She looked at him with her emerald eyes but looking straight into his blue eyes. She had lust in hers. Jack sat back down on the bed.

"Are you sure this what you want?" Jack asked her.

"I could never be more sure" Rogue whispered to him, then placed her lips on his and began passionately kissing him.


	11. Lovers Always

"Jack you're shaking" Rogue said as her voice trembled.

"So aren't you" Jack replied. Rogue laid her head on Jack's chest as she tried to control her breathing. Jack pulled her close but tried to also be careful of her wounds.

"Jack, there's something I got to tell you, it's something I've been dying to tell you since I first laid my eyes on you, up on the boat deck" Rogue told him in a rushed voice.

Jack asked nervously. "What is it Rogue?"

"I love you Jack" Rogue told him sweetly.

"Oh Rogue ever since I met you I've wanted to tell you too but I got nervous, but I do love you and please come with me when the boat docks" Jack said to her. Rogue had never smiled like this in a long time. The same went for Jack also.

"Of course I will Jack" she said kissing him passionately once more. Just then Mary and Tyler walked through the door.

"Hey Jack I just wanted to see if it was okay to come in….." He stopped in mid sentence once he saw the two love birds laying in bed noticing and taking a guess what their activities were while him and Mary were gone.

"Well I guess there's no since in asking if she is okay now cuz she looks fine to me!" Mary exclaimed notice there position. Jack and Rogue started to laugh.

"Well right now has been awkward enough probably for all of us, We'll be waiting out here" Tyler said then him and Mary walked back into the living room. Once Mary and Tyler left the room Rogue and Jack began to laugh even more than before.

"Hey it could have been worse, your father could of walked in here" Rogue told Jack.

"Yeah, and how would we explain that? I tripped and fell like that and we both happened to be naked" Jack laughed back.

"C'mon silly I think we should get our clothes on just in case your father does make a guest appearance" Rogue said still laughing. They threw their clothes on and made sure it didn't look like "anything" happened. All Rogue had only her ripped gown but put it on anyways. They walked into the living room still giggling but trying not to. They walked out hand in hand and sat down on the couch together to join Mary and Tyler. Rogue and Jack wrapped there arms around each other holding each other close to one another close. Mary and Tyler looked at Rogue. They knew it must have been Aaron.

"What happened to you Rogue?" Mary asked firmly. Rogue signed. Then she began to explained everything that happened about her and Aaron. Mary walked over and hugged her friend.

"It's not your fault dear" Mary assured her. Rogue nodded. Silence filled the room.

"So….. I'm taking that you guys are an item now?" Tyler asked smartly to break the silence.

"I love you Hun" Jack spoke to her.

"I Love you too" Rogue replied then they kissed each other.

"Well I take it that's a yes" Mary said.

"Oh god I got to go check on Cosette and Emily. I don't want them to worry" Mary exclaimed.

"I'll go with you" Tyler told her.

"See you guys later" They said to Jack and Rogue.

"Finally more alone time with the woman I love more than anything else" Jack said grinning.

"Rogue remember the first night we met?" He asked her.

"Yes Jack quite clearly"

"Remember how you said you liked Art?"

"Yes"

"Well I want to show you something" he said taking her hand. He pulled a sketch note book which was covered by his Boston Red Sox Hat.

"Here are some paintings" He said handing them to her.

"Jack there beautiful…now what are these?" Rogue asked pulling out a sketch of what seemed to resembled her.

"Is this…?" She asked.

"Yes this is you. From the first night I met you. I remembered every single detail about how you looked and just had the need to sketch you out. You were all I thought about. It drove me crazy cuz I just wanted to tell how I felt and that's why I'll tell you again… I love you Rogue" Jack said to her.

"I love you too Jack" She replied. Jack pulled her close in an embrace until Rogue let out a yelp of pain

"Rogue please let me see your bruises please" Jack asked. Rogue nodded. He looked at her legs first. On her inner thighs you could see handprints of bruises where Aaron had pulled her legs apart. Around her wrists you could see cuts from where he held her down. Rogue started to cry as Jack checked her over.

"Rogue why are you crying?" Jack asked her in a concerned voice.

"It's all my fault! If I had never left London this would of happened and now Aaron will be after you and I can't bare the thought of anything happening to you" Rogue whimpered.

"Rogue Hun, I wont let him hurt you anymore, if he even thinks about laying a hand on you he'll be dead and for another thing, NONE of this is your fault, Aaron is a bad person. And if you weren't here we wouldn't be here. Unless you think we're a mistake?" Jack said.

"No Jack No! We could never be a mistake never! I just don't want him to hurt you!" Rogue said in tears.

"Rogue he wont' hurt me or you I promise and I will always love you no matter what!" Jack told her confidently.

"I love you too" She said hugging him.

No only what was Jack going to about the man who hurt his beloved Rogue?


	12. Iceberg

"I got to do something about Aaron" Jack thought to himself.

"Rogue we got to go to my father about this" Jack told her.

"Jack! We can't go to your father! He hates me!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Rogue I know he doesn't like you the best, I know you're going to kill me for this but I'm going to tell him your story so he wont think you're after my money or anything" Jack explained. Rogue signed, She knew it could work but there was a chance it wouldn't work but it was worth it.

"fine Jack, you can tell your father I just hope this doesn't back fire on us" Rogue said.

"Ok then" Jack said.

"Lets go find him" He said standing up. Rogue nodded. Just as they began to walk towards the rooms the ship began to shake violently.

"what was the Jack?" Rogue asked.

"I have no clue I think we better find out" He said rushing out the doors. They ran up the hallway hoping to find out what had happened. Lots of other people rushed on to the top of the ship to see what was wrong. They rushed to the side of the ship looking to see if they hit something. Jack reached the railing first.

"Oh shit!" Jack yelled. Rogue rushed over to see what Jack was swearing about.

"Oh shit is right" Rogue said as they both saw the large ice berg that had hit the RMS Aurora.


	13. Tyler's Choice

"Do you think we'll sink?" Rogue said in a panicked voice.

"I don't know, she can still sail with the first couple of water compartments full but she should be fine" Jack said.

"I cant do this!" Rogue panicked "my great great grandmother went through this and she lost someone very close to her in a sinking just like this! I can't handle this" Rogue said almost welling up in tears. Jack held her close.

"Don't worry. I promise you nothing will happen to either of us if she does sink" Jack assured her.

"Okay …..but shouldn't we be looking for your father?" Rogue asked.

"C'mon then" Jack said. They walked back into the first class dinning area looking for Jack's Father.

"He's not here" She said.

"Rogue don't worry we'll find him, he must be in the stay room" Jack said. A lot of people were now on top of the ship. Jack and Rogue reached the stay room.

"Father I need to--" Jack stopped. Aaron was waiting for Rogue and Jack with his father.

"Hello Rogue" Aaron said walking over to her.

"Get away from me!" Rogue yelled.

"You are my fiancée, you will do as I say!" Aaron firmly told Rogue.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Rogue yelled back to him.

"Father how could you?" Jack yelled at him.

"It was easy enough she is nothing but a whore, and Jack you can do better and look she is already taken if you can't see that" His father smirked.

"Now come along Rogue" Aaron said pulling her with him.

"No! You raped me and beat me last night in a storage closet! I will not" Rogue yelled and ran out the door down the passage way.

"Rogue!" Jack said running after her. She ran down the stairs leading to the other classes. She didn't stop till she reached her room in the steerage class. Water had already begun to leak through. About an half inch had gotten through the passage way. She never had looked back to see if Jack or anyone else was following her.

"Mary! Tyler!" Rogue said rushing into the room slamming the door shut.

"What?" They answered together.

"The ship is sinking there's water outside in the hallways. Aaron found me and I need help, we need to get out of here" Rogue's voice rushed.

"Where's Jack?" Mary asked. There was a knock at the door. Her heart stopped. She quietly moved towards the door. She looked through the peep hole in the door. It was Jack. She opened the door and quickly Jack rushed into the small room.

"Oh Jack I don't want him to take me away!" Rogue said hugging him for dear life.

Don't worry I won't let him take you away, over my dead body" He told her sweetly.

"We got to get up there though. The ship is sinking, Mary get Cosette and Emily ready" Tyler told her.

"Ok I will, should we bring anything" Mary asked.

"We can only bring ourselves and the clothes on our backs" Rogue said.

"We got to get away from Aaron, he'll kill you Rogue and I won't have it! Not now, not ever" Jack said.

You could hear people rushing down the passage ways to get to the top of the ship. All boiler rooms had been shut up. How could any of the men working in there of survived? The most that could of survived was only but one. Jack knew there weren't enough life boats and even if there were there wouldn't be enough time.

"C'mon you guys we got to get a lifeboat, who knows how much longer this will be above water, look there is already water coming through now" Jack said quickly.

"Cosette, Emily come on we can't stay here any longer" Mary told her sister and her daughter.

Cosette picked up her niece and handed her to Mary to carry. Tyler picked up Mary's young sister and held her up so she wouldn't have to walk threw the cold ocean water. Jack opened the door to the passage way and more water came rushing threw to about there knees.

"Holy shit, shit, shit!" Jack exclaimed as the cold icy water rushed towards his legs. People were still rushing down every passage way trying to get up the stairways.

"Come on guys lets go!" Rogue yelled. They ran down the passage way trying to get out. Tons of people were trying to go up the stairs.

"Everyone stay back! They are only loading first class right now" A crewman yelled.

"We can't get through, there not letting anyone get out, what are we going to do?" Rogue said sadly.

"Go this way" Jack said running down another passage way.

"Go back down to the next exit" another crewman yelled.

"they wont let anyone get through up there" Tyler yelled.

"Go back down there" he yelled again.

"I'm through being a gentleman now!" Jack said bashing the glass container that held an axe in it. He took it and tore down the gate holding them all back.

"You bastard, you will be fined for that!" The other crewman yelled.

"Shut up!" They all yelled back.

"Jesus Christ, the nerve of some people" Mary said. All of them rushed through the second class passage up to the first class.

"Jack where's your father and Aaron?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure, they could be on the deck or still in my stay room but I'm not sure" Jack told her. They reached Jack's stay room. Jack opened the door slightly and glanced inside. Jack saw his father and Aaron standing in the stay room as they were about an hour ago.

"Shit" Jack said just loud enough only for Rogue and the others to hear.

"They're in there aren't they?" Tyler said.

"Lets go before they see us especially Rogue" Mary said. They ran down to the dinning room where a lot of first class passengers sat and talked with others as if nothing was going wrong.

"Mommy where are we going?" Emily asked her mother.

"Were going to sit up here for a while okay honey?" Mary told her young child.

"Okay" She said smiling up at her mother. Tyler looked at Mary's daughter and then looked at her young sister Cosette and knew he had a decision to make.


	14. Jack's decision

"Mary, you got to get in a lifeboat now and quickly" Tyler said in a worried tone.

"Tyler, I'm not leaving you. I refuse to" Mary argued.

"Mary you have a young daughter and sister to take care of, I can't live with the fact knowing you guys didn't make it" Tyler told her.

"Please Mary, if you truly love me you'll do me this favor" Tyler said. Mary sighed.

"Fine, only because I don't think I could bare losing Cosette and Emily all in one night" Mary agreed. Mary, Cosette and Emily hugged Rogue and Jack and said goodbye then Tyler walked them outside towards the lifeboats and looked back at Rogue and Jack with a tear slipping from his eye. Rogue looked at Jack then Tyler. She faced Jack.

"Okay before you say anything about me getting on a lifeboat without you don't even think it cuz it's not going to happen…I'm staying with you Jack" Rogue said firmly. Jack sighed looking at Rogue. He knew he couldn't force her to go on the lifeboat.

"Rogue I know I can't force you and you know I would want you to but I'm still not going to force you" Jack said calmly. Rogue smiled and pulled Jack close. Rogue smiled on the outside but on the inside she was scared. Scared for Aaron to find her, scared for Mary and Tyler and mostly scared for Jack. Jack and Rogue were scared. Later on they saw Tyler walking back with gloom on his face.

"Did she get on the life boat?" Rogue asked. Tyler nodded.

"I wish I didn't have to do that, the look on her face, and Cosette and Emily, it broke my heart" Tyler spoke with more tears falling down his face.

"Tyler be strong, you gotta be for all of them, cuz you're going to go home to them" Rogue told him.

"Yeah I know, I just want to make sure that happens cuz it would suck for her to be husbandless" Tyler said somewhat grinning.

"What?" Rogue and Jack said together.

"I asked her to marry me once she got into the life boat" Tyler smiled.

"Wait till now to tell us for god sake!" Jack said.

"Sorry!" Tyler laughed. Then all of a sudden a loud noise was heard and the ship started to shake a little more.

"She is going down quicker" Rogue said.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" A voice from behind said in a firm tone.

"Shit" Rogue whispered.

"You're coming with me now Rogue" Aaron said.

"No I am not! Don't you get it? I hate you!" Rogue yelled in his face.

"But why him? You're only a slut to him, you're precious to me" Aaron yelled back.

"Jewels are precious to you as Jack is to me and I'd rather be his slut then your anything" Rogue said smirking. Aaron grabbed her and tried to pull her away.

"Let go of me" She yelled.

"That's it!" Jack yelled. He put Aaron in a headlock and brought him outside on the deck. First class passengers heard some noises and looked towards Jack bringing Aaron out onto the deck. He let go of him and then threw him against the wall and punched him.

"Now you listen here Aaron, you leave Rogue the fuck alone! You ever touch her, threaten her or even just look at her or think of her I will kill you!" Jack yelled at him. Jack let go of Aaron and he slid down the side of the wall to the ground. Rogue watched this all happen from the door way from outside the first class area.

"Jack!" Rogue said stepping out with Tyler.

"I'm sorry Rogue! But I honestly had to, I care for you too much for him to be doing this to you. I love you Rogue and I won't let him do this" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack calm down, I could care less about Aaron and I understand why you did this, I love you Jack" Rogue said softly placing her hand on his face. Jack hugged Rogue as the ship shook again. The ship was starting to tilt upwards. Rogue and Jack rushed down to see how the front of the ship was. It was underwater. You see the lights glow from underneath. Jack looked at Rogue's facial expression as she looked at the ship.

"She is really going to sink….isn't she?" Rogue asked in shock.

"I'm afraid she is" Jack said quietly.

"Just think I came on this ship to start a new life but this is exactly where it's going to end" Rogue said with a single tear falling from her face.

"Rogue listen to me, we're not going to die like this. Neither of us will, I promise. We are both going to go on together, I love you Rogue" Jack said also knowing he had to make a decision he had wanted to make since he met Rogue.

"A life together?" Rogue asked looking at Jack funny. Jack got on one knee.

"Rogue will you marry me? He asked.


	15. Be Strong

Rogue looked at him in shock. Her mouth dropped. She was speechless.

"Of course Jack!" She said leaping onto him. Jack had never seen her this happy.

"Shit!" I don't have a ring!" Jack said.

"I don't need one" Rogue said still smiling.

"Once were back in America I'm going to buy you the most beautiful one ever" Jack told Rogue. The ship moved again. She was going down quickly.

"We'd better move away from here Jack" Rogue said.

"Come on lets go" Jack said. They both ran through the crowds of people back to where they once were. Up ahead where Jack had beaten up Aaron they saw Tyler.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Tyler asked.

"We went to see what was happening to the bow of the ship" Jack said.

"Umm…….I know it's probably not good but why are you smiling Rogue?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"He asked me to marry him!" Rogue said gleaming.

"Oh I see" Tyler said.

The ship tilted upwards a bit more. Most the life boats were gone but not totally full. You could hear screams from passengers. The seas were calm. That's why no one noticed the iceberg. The stars were bright. The sea lit up from the lights from the ship. Some how it all glowed. Everything seemed surreal. Everyone was in panic, even the people in the life boats, they will all know someone who will die tonight. Rogue saw the captain walk back down to the bow and went into a room half filled with water and closed the door. Fear was in everyone's eyes. This ship's first voyage was suppose to be wonderful and not end in tragedy. All the beauty that was built into will be put to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. How tragic this all was going to end. Cries from the little children could be heard from having to leave there dads or maybe even there mothers. How all of this broke Rogue's heart. Every noise grew louder but Rogue couldn't handle it. She looked around, all theses things were driving her insane and got her paranoid. She busted into tears and fell to the floor.

"Rogue what's wrong?" Rogue asked picking her up into his arms.

"I can't handle this, I want this nightmare to end Jack! Everything is driving me insane" She sobbed into his arms.

"Rogue what did I tell you earlier? Don't worry we're going to survive! You're a strong girl, you can do this!" Jack said strongly. Rogue stood up on her own two feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged jack. Don't' worry Rogue Jack will take care of you, Have faith" Tyler assured her.

"I can survive" She whispered to herself.


	16. Goodbye Father

"Jack, get away from her" another voice yelled behind them. Jack turned and looked, it was his father Michael.

"Jack is busy at the moment" Tyler said rudely to him.

"Jack I am your father! You ill listen to me!" He yelled. Rogue approached his father.

"Why don't you like me?" Rogue simply asked.

"Because my son can do better than you! He doesn't need a tramp like you!" Michael insulted Rogue.

"I love your son Mr. Cena" Rogue said. Michael slapped her across the face.

"That's it I'm sick of people slapping her around! She is my fiancée!" Jack fiercely yelled then punching his own father in the face. Bleeding from his lips Mr. Cena still decided to open his mouth to speak.

"She will not be your fiancée! She is already engaged to Aaron Abstor" His father screamed.

"Shut up father!" Jack said punching him again. Just then a gunshot was fired as he hit the floor from being punched. The shot was fired by one of the crewmen who was loading people into the life boats.

"Stop it I say! You'll swamp them if you over crowd them" The crewman yelled. Everything was going in chaos now. Jack looked down at his father.

"Good bye father" he said walking off with Rogue in his arms and Tyler by his side.


	17. In the Distance

Everything that was once peaceful is now gone totally crazy. Once the pomade deck was a peaceful place to walk and chat with others is now full of people rushing around in panic to save there lives. Once you could pass through the passages ways without hearing anything, now all you hear is crying or sad voices of more panic.

"Where are we going to go Jack?" Rogue asked in a scared tone.

"We can't get on a lifeboat….there is none left" Tyler said looking down the ship.

"We got to stay out of the water as long as possible" Jack said. The ship was going upwards in a tilt again.

"Come on, get to the railing and we got to stay hooked to the sides or the top no matter what" Jack told them. They quickly rushed to the railing holding her dear life. No one would be able to save them. Maybe a ship was on the way? Rumor to be another ship call the Amnesty was on the way. The lights still gleamed from the bow of the ship which was surrounded by water. The lights wouldn't last long, the ship wither would snap in half or the water would in gulf it. The ship kept tilting.

"Rogue hold on as tight as you can no matter what" Jack told her. Rogue nodded at him and held closer to him.

"Tyler you holding out okay back there?" Jack asked,

"I'm doing the best I can, I should be okay though" Tyler said calmly. Jack looked out into the distance, lost in thought. After staring at a certain spot for awhile an object came close. A light grew bigger in size as it came closer. Jack also grew in shock. He knew the object must be a ship.

"Rogue! Tyler! I think it's a ship coming" Jack exclaimed. Rogue and Tyler looked closer at the growing object of light in the distance.

"I'll be god damned" Rogue whispered under her breath. All three gleamed with happiness knowing they would be saved from this/ Just then as there hopes grew the ship started to sink quicker and faster into the ocean water.


	18. Sinking

"Hold on tight, we're going down" Tyler yelled. Tons of people held onto the railing in hopes of being saved.

"Just straight up if we hit the water and don't let go of me either of you" Jack told them.

"We're going to make it, trust me" Jack said. The ship was going quicker. Cries from people could be heard from below. The water came up quicker then the lights flickered then shut off.

"Jack I can't see anything" Rogue exclaimed.

"Just go straight up ok Rogue?" Jack said.

"Ok Jack" She said clinging closer. The ship came closer but it seemed to take forever in coming. Water was about a foot between them.

"Hold On" Jack yelled. The cold water hit them hard as the ship disappeared into the black water. They all held there breath as the water surrounded them. Rogue opened her and looked through the water. Below the RMS Aurora sank. Around her people swam to the surface. Then she realized that she wasn't with Jack anymore and or Tyler. She quickly began to panic and swam to the surface. Once to the surface she caught her breath.

"Jack! Jack!" She screamed repeatedly at the top of her lungs, even though her voice struggled to speak. She searched the waters even though her eyes could only see what the lights gave her.

"Jack! Tyler!" She began to yell once more. Everything seemed hopeless yet again. Her mind wonder about where Jack and Tyler could be , but mostly Jack. She could already see her breath when she breathed. She could feel her body already stiffening in the cold water. All of this scared her terribly. The thought of not finding Jack scared her more than anything else. Rogue found a piece of drift wood floating near by, she quickly swam over to it. She wonder if Jack would survive and find her, if Tyler had lived too and if Aaron also lived. She rested on the piece of wood hoping to be found.


	19. Saving Her

Jack reached the surface in a hurry. He immediately looked for Rogue. Tyler was still by his side.

"Tyler! Where's Rogue?" Jack asked in a rushed voice.

"I don't know" Tyler answered.

"I got to find her!" Jack said looking at the water filled with crowds of people. The ship was closer than ever. They lowered life boats into the icy waters.

"Don't worry, we are lowering life boats" a crewman from the Amnesty yelled. Jack swam closer to the life boats with Tyler. A crewman helped both Jack and Tyler into the lie boat, and then quickly handed them blankets.

"Keep those on for now, we have to go around looking for people" the crewman told him.

"Ok, we have to anyways, I need to find someone" Jack exclaimed.

"Good luck looking, no guarantee you'll find who you are looking for" the guy said. They began to paddle though the icy waters. Jack looked closely as they looked through the people they picked up and who were already dead. So far none was Rogue. Where was Rogue? He hoped to find her tonight. Just then they came across a door with a red haired woman laying on a piece of wood floating in the water.

"She looks dead" he said as he lifted her to the front to look at her face.

"It's Rogue!" Jack yelled. Jack quickly came to the edge of the boat.

"She doesn't look ok" the crew man said. Jack grabbed her hand.

"Rogue! Wake up Hun, please Rogue please!" Jack said with tears in his eyes. Rogue's eyes opened a tiny bit.

"Jack?" Rogue asked with her voice barely auditable. Jack smiled and looked up at the crew man.

"Pick her up son" he told Jack. Jack picked her up and wrapped her up in a blanket and then sat there and held her in his arms. Tyler looked at Jack and smiled. All the life boats from the RMS Aurora reached the RMS Amnesty. Jack, Rogue and Tyler climbed up the ship. Jack carried Rogue up to a bed in the infirmary.

"Jack I'm going to go see the check in list to make sure Mary and the rest of them made it here also" Tyler told Jack. He nodded.

"I will be right here if you end me" Jack said. Tyler ran out the infirmary. He saw a man carrying a list of passengers.

"Um, sir could you please tell me if a Mary Banks and her sister Cosette and her daughter Emily made it or are onboard?" Tyler asked.

"No sir but there is a Mary, Cosette and Emily Medici" he told Tyler. He smiled as he felt a tap on the shoulder.


	20. Sadness Everywhere

Tyler turned around quickly to see who was tapping him on the shoulder. He saw Mary. His beautiful Mary. Tyler grabbed her and held her close and spun her around. Mary smiled at him with tears on her face.

"Thank god you're okay! I heard the cries coming from the ship and all I thought about was you, I was so scared" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah mommy was sad, she couldn't stop crying at some points" Emily said staring up at her mother. Mary turned bright red.

"Tyler are you going to be my daddy?" Emily asked him. Tyler looked at her and smiled.

"Yes Emily, I'm going to be your daddy" Tyler said to Emily.

"Yay!" She yelled then hugged his leg. Tyler looked at Cosette and also smiled. She smiled back at him and hugged him also. Everything was going great for Tyler and his new family.

Jack sat in a chair next to Rogue's bed which she laid in. Jack sat there stroking her hair. He'd do anything for her to be alright.

"Please Rogue, please be okay, I'll never let anything happen to you I promise you, I love you so much Rogue" Jack said quietly then kissing her hand. Time passed as Jack grew more worried.

"Oh god" he panicked. Rogue's hand began to twitch. Jack looked her hand in shock.

"Jack?" Rogue asked in a whisper.

"Rogue" Jack exclaimed holding her next to him.

"Rogue I'm so sorry! I should of held tighter and looked more, please forgive me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, it's okay it's not your fault, don't apologize, I love you" She told him.

"I love you too Rogue, I wont let anything happen to you again or let anyone hurt you" Jack told her.

"Come lay down with me Jack, I need company" Rogue told him.

"Well actually lets go out on the deck" she said trying to get out of the bed,

"Rogue stay, you need rest, you really do, you were practically frozen to death when we found you" he told her in a sadden voice. Rogue smiled and went to stand next to Jack.

"Well I'm not dead Jack" she told him placing a hand on his face.

"I was so scared, the guy thought you were dead and I almost believed it too" Jack said panicking while he held her close to him.

"Jack calm down you're starting to scare me" She told him. He took a big breath in and then let out. They stood there in the infirmary holding each other.

"Jack how many people survived?" She asked him.

"Very few but more than they expected to" He said.

"Did Tyler and Mary?" She asked.

"Tyler yes, and I'm guessing Mary did since Tyler put her in a lifeboat" he answered. Rogue sighed and placed her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Sir may I ask if a Aaron Abstor survived the sinking?" Tyler asked the man with the list.

"Ummm……lets see, yes he did sir, anyone else you would like to know?" he asked Tyler.

"Yes a man with the last name Cena?" he asked.

"Jack Cena?"

"No his father, I cant remember his name"

"A Michael Cena? Yes he did"

"Yes thank you sir" Tyler said walking off.

Where's Rogue? I have to go and see her" Mary asked.

"Come with me" Tyler said. They walked to the infirmary to see Jack and Rogue. They were both still standing there locked in each others embrace.

"Rogue!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mary" Rogue said running over to her. Tyler walked over to Jack.

"Did he survive? Jack asked in a stern voice.

"Yeah I'm afraid both of them did, Aaron and your father" Tyler told him.

"Dammit" Jack said angrily. Rogue gave him a concerned look.

"Jack, don't worry everything will be alright as long as they don't find us were ok" she told him. Jack still looked worried and upset.

"Lets not think about that right now Jack, lets just get out of here and find where we are going to sleep tonight and just roam around the ship" Rogue said somewhat cheerfully.

"Yeah come on lets get out of here" Mary chimed in. Jack couldn't help but smile at Rogue's cheerfulness. They walked around the boat deck. All they saw was more sorrow and sadness. Tons of innocent souls were lost in the voyage. Cries from women and children could be heard. They were sadden or hoping to find three lost loved ones. Rogue looked around at all of them. How she thanked god for not losing Jack in all of this. How horrible this tragic event was. Rogue held onto Jack and refused to let go.

"Jack can we just find some place where we can sleep or something, all of this is to sad" Rogue begged Jack. He nodded.

"Mary, Tyler I'm going to being Rogue somewhere else where it's less depressing" Jack told them.

"OK me and Mary are staying on the benches" Tyler said. Jack and Rogue walked down a set of stairs leading towards the rooms that the survivors were given to rest in. There was an opened room that Jack saw for him and Rogue to rest in.

"Rogue are you okay?" Jack asked her. Rogue broke down into tears and jumped into Jack's arms. She sobbed into his shoulders.

"Oh Jack! That fact that I could of lost you scares me, even though I didn't lose you and you're right here, just the fact that I could of lost you is bothering me" Rogue said in sobs.

"Rogue, Hun don't worry about that. You didn't lose me and you're not going to. You shouldn't have a single thing to worry about" Jack said comforting her. Rogue's grip around his body tightened. She let out a sigh of relief knowing Jack was hers. She looked deeply into his icy blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so silly Jack, why do I worry like this? I know nothing will happen to us" Rogue told him smiling. Jack smiled then simply kissed her.

"I Love You so much Rogue" Jack said.

"I Love you too Jack" She said smiling even more.

"You tired baby?" Jack asked as she yawned.

"Yeah but I really don't want to sleep tho" Rogue said.

"Why?" Jack asked giving her a strange look.

"I've always dreamed of having someone special in my life and know I don't have to dream cuz you're right here and I don't want to miss a thing" She explained.

"Rogue Hun, you need sleep, you're not going to miss a thing because I think I need some shut eye too" Jack said.

"Ok then lets go to sleep" She said. They both laid on the bed in the small room. Jack put his arms around her then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Rogue I love you" He told her.

"I love you too hun" Rogue said.

"Wait I'm turning on the radio I need some music" she said.

"Whatever you want" Jack said smiling at her. As they fell asleep "Far Away" by Nickelback played on the radio in the background.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


	21. Passion

Jack and Rogue slept peacefully until Rogue started to stir. It was about two thirty in the morning. Rogue got up and walked to the window and looked out at the night sky. She was grateful to be alive but somehow something kept suppressing her. Rogue had emotional issues. Ever since her father passed away her emotions always had a tendency to go hay wire. And all the stress lately had gotten up to her. She felt like crying. Every bad thought that could happen was going thought her mind. Just then she felt someone wrap there arms around her waist. It was Jack.

"Looking at the night sky?" Jack asked her sweetly. Rogue had almost started to cry but held back her tears.

"Yeah" Rogue said quietly. Jack knew something was wrong with her. Her voice wasn't like herself.

"Hun, what's wrong? You sound upset." He asked.

"Oh my emotions are just getting the best of me that's all" She said.

"Are you okay? You're not questioning us are you?" He asked in a concerned voice. Rogue turned around and looked at Jack.

"Of course not! I'm in love with you Jack" Rogue said. Jack smiled at her and kissed her. Rogue looked deeply into his icy blue eyes.

"You know the first time I saw you I was amazed how much your eyes looked like the stars." Rogue said softly.

"Well the first time I saw you I loved your green eyes and how your hair gleamed in the moonlight" Jack exclaimed. A small smiled appeared on Rogue's face.

"You're so sweet Jack" Rogue said. The radio was still palying in the background.

"You think we'll dock soon?" Rogue asked.

"Hopefully not too soon" Jack said with a grin on his face. Then he began kissing Rogue's neck.

"You sly little brat" Rogue said laughing at him.

"Well you're not stopping me" he said also laughing, Rogue sat on his lap facing him.

"Why stop something you want so badly?" She said in a lusty tone then throwing Jack on his back onto the bed. Rogue began to kiss Jack very passionately. Jack stopped her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Jack asked.

"I've never been more sure" She answered and began kissing Jack again. There passion grew more every second. Nothing was stopping then in there own moment of passion.


	22. Walking In Again

Jack and Rogue laid in there bed in peace. Rogue cuddled up close to Jack. She let out a sigh.

"You okay Hun?" Jack asked. She smiled.

"Yes Jack I'm fine" Rogue answered. "I could never be better".

"Ok just checking… I love you so much" Jack said.

"I love you too Jack" Rogue said smiling.

"I love hearing you say that" Jack said.

"Me too" She said then kissing him. Then the door opened.

"Hey Jack and Rogue-" Tyler said noticing their clothes on the floor and a naked Jack and Rogue in bed.

"Jesus Christ do you guys always got to walk in on us?" Jack asked shocked.

"Well you guys always seem to be doing it! You're like rabbits or something" Tyler exclaimed with laughter.

"Just get out! Rogue and I will be out when were ready" Jack said.

"Well we will be docking soon so be ready" Tyler said then walked out the door. Rogue started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked. Rogue smiled.

"When we get our own place they better not be doing that" She said.

"C'mon lets put our clothes on" Jack said. They both stood up and put on there clothes.

"It's raining!" She said. " Boy it's going to be cold" She continued. Jack looked down at what she was wearing. Rogue was still wearing the dress that Aaron had raped her in. the gown was torn and very ratty looking since she was also wearing it during the sinking. Jack took off his jacket that they had gave him when he first got aboard the Amnesty and handed it to Rogue.

"Wear this Rogue, you wont be cold anymore" He told her.

"Jack I couldn't, please you wear it" She said. Jack took the jacket and put it around Rogue.

"Take it" He said. Rogue smiled.


	23. Getting a Place

Rogue and Jack walked on top of the ship while rain poured on the deck. Sorrow was everywhere among everyone again. The rain just made everything more depressing. Rogue held onto Jack for dear life. They found Mary, Tyler, Cosette and Emily waiting for them. Rogue looked out into the distance, one way was all ocean and all there was back there was pain and misery. In the opposite direction was America and the statue of Liberty was up ahead.

"Your Names?" A voice behind them asked. They both turned to see who was asking. A man who was a member of the Amnesty. He was making another list of survivors. Rogue simply smiled and looked at Jack.

"Cena, Rogue Cena" She said. Jack grinned at her.

"And you sir?" The man asked.

"Jack Cena" He answered. Rogue and Jack walked towards the front of the ship.

"Jack, where are we going to go once were off this ship? We have no money with us and all of our belongings are at the bottom of the Atlantic" Rogue said.

"Rogue Don't worry, I cant get money out of my account, and I'm sure there are plenty of places to rent a room. Were going to be alright, it's not like I don't have any money" Jack explained. Rogue looked more depressed once Jack mentioned how much money he had at his dispose. Jack knew that's why she got more upset. He placed his hand on her face.

"Rogue, I know how you feel about the way we both once lived, we don't got to live fancy, we can spend as much as an average family would, and not live a high society life" Jack reassured her. She started to mile and then quickly kissed Jack.

"I thought that would make you feel better" Jack laughed. Soon the ship docked in the harbor. Every reporter and newspaper was there waiting. Rogue and Jack quickly walked back to where everyone was getting off the ship. They saw Mary and Tyler with Cosette and Emily.

"Where are you guys going to stay?" Tyler asked Jack and Rogue.

"We are going to just find a place to rent or just a motel for the night" Jack replied.

"You sure? You can just come to my mother's house for the mean time, she figures we are and she wouldn't mind helping you guys out" Mary said.

"No we are okay, can we just get your number in case we need you?" Rogue asked.

"Of course" Mary said then pulling a scrap piece of paper scribbling down the number and handing it to Rogue.

"Thanks" Rogue said.

"Well I guess we'll end up calling you in the morning ok" Jack said.

"Until then" Tyler said. They all hugged each other and then Mary and the gang walked off the ship. Jack and Rogue quickly ran from all the news reporters and onto the sidewalk. They headed down the sidewalk looking for a hotel or a place to rent an apartment. Rogue looked at Jack and then stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and held him close. Jack sighed and brought her closer.

"If you only knew how much I love you Rogue" He said in a whisper. Rogue looked up into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Jack" she whispered back to him.

"C'mon lets keep looking for a place" He said. She nodded to him. Up the block a sign sat in the window of an apartment building that read _"Room For Rent" _

It was early in the morning about four o'clock. Rogue and Jack still knocked because the lights were still on. A man and a woman came up to the door.

"I'm sorry! Did we wake you?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Oh no honey! We have been up all night. We figured someone would come a knockin' with the sinking and all" the young woman said. "so I'm guessing you're here about the room for rent?" She continued.

"Yes we are, we were on the voyage of the RMS Aurora and need a place to stay" rogue explained.

"We're sorry to hear that you were in the sinking, please some on in out of the cold" The man said. Rogue and Jack walked in and sat at the table with them.

"So what are your names? We are Juliet and Jason Hansen" She said.

"We are Rogue and Jack Cena" Rogue said.

"You must be newly weds, you don't look that old" Jason said.

"Well, we're only engaged, hopefully married soon, Jack is 21 and I am only 17, in fact we have only known each other for a couple of days" Rogue explained. Juliet and Jason were shocked. Then Jack and Rogue started to explain their story as they have so many times before. After hearing Jack and Rogue's story they were shocked even more.

"It's very interesting!" Juliet said.

"Wow! Look at the time, you guys must be very tired. Here's the keys to your apartment, we'll talk about the details later on" Jason told them. Rogue and Jack thanked them then headed off to there room. They quickly got ready for bed since they were so tired.

"Rogue tomorrow I'm going to give you money for shopping to buy new clothes and personal stuffs, I'll do the same and we'll get some food also and make this a good home and nice, but not expensive" Jack asked her. She thought for a second.

"Yeah Jack, that's fine, we need a cozy house, but can we go out on the town and have fun together?" Rogue said.

"Of course Rogue anything for you but right now we need sleep ok babe?" He said.

"Ok Hun, I love you, sweet dreams" She said to him.

"I love you too night" he said as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	24. Getting Life Together

Rogue woke up about nine o'clock in the morning. Granted she didn't get to sleep till about five or four that morning and with all the bad things that had happened she felt great. She hadn't much time to see the room they were renting so she got up and decided to take a look around. There bedroom was huge with a bay window looking out on the city and also had a dresser with a large mirror to match. There was a closet right next to the dresser. Out in the living room it was a decent size and it connected to a small kitchen and dinning area. In the kitchen there was a freezer with lots of cabinets and a dishwasher and also a microwave . Everything you almost needed in a kitchen. Rogue walked back into the bedroom, walking by the door which lead towards the bathroom. Rogue noticed in the bedroom there was a door leading somewhere. Out of curiosity she walked over and opened the door. The room wasn't small but nice enough for an office or a baby's room.

"a baby's room" she thought to herself. She closed the door and walked back to their bed which Jack was still sleeping in. she placed a kiss on his lips. Jack began to stir.

"good morning Jack" She said to him.

"It's a good morning now" Jack said.

"Wake up Jack! You're still sleepy! We got to get ready!" she exclaimed.

"I'm getting up, don't worry" Jack told her.

"Well go take a shower, so we both can get ready" Rogue said. "I'm going to go call Mary and see if she can let us borrow some clothes for today" Rogue told him.

"Ok Hun" Jack said. Jack walked into the bathroom and began to shower off. Rogue sat on her bed and pulled out the paper with Mary's number on it. She picked up the phone and started to dialed the number.

"_Ring Ring Ring Ring"_

"Hello?"

"Hi Mary?"

"Rogue! So I guess you guys would a place to stay alright"

"Yupp, we actually found an apartment to rent"

"That's great!"

"Yes it is, but can I ask you a favor Mary?"

"Of course anything"

"Could Jack and I borrow some clothes for the day? We only have what is on our backs and since you brought your suitcase and all" Rogue explained.

"Of course you guys can Rogue!" Mary exclaimed.

"and were going shopping today to buy some new thing like clothes and such, so if you want to come with me and Tyler go with Jack" She told Mary.

"We loved too! And I don't have to bring Emily or Cosette since my mother is here" Mary said.

"Ok we live at 33 Hudson street be here at about ten o'clock" Rogue said.

"Ok bye then" she said then hanging up the phone. Jack walked out of the shower and hurried over to Rogue while being in a towel.

"You call Mary?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, her and Tyler will be here at about eleven or so, Tyler is going to go with you and Mary is going to go with me, I hope that's ok" Rogue told him.

"Yeah that's fine, I kinda figured you were going to go off on your own with Mary today" He said.

"ok then, well I'm going to go take a shower now" Rogue said then kissed Jack then walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my god I'm so in love with her" Jack said aloud to himself.

"_Knock Knock"_

Jack heard at the door. Jack threw a blanket on him so hw wouldn't have to answer the door in just a towel. He opened the door to see Tyler and Mary.

"Hey guys" He said.

"Umm here's some clothes Jack, I personally don't want to see you naked" Tyler said.

"Very funny Tyler, C'mon in and wait in the living room while I get changed" Jack said leading them to the living room.

"Rogue's in the shower and I'll be out in a second" he told him as he walked in to the bedroom. Rogue walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"Honey, here's some clothes that they gave us" Jack said handing her clothes to wear.

"thanks" She replied. Jack walked out into the living room to see Mary and Tyler. Jack went and sat down on the couch with them.

"You look extremely happy" Mary said to him.

"Yes very! I need a favor from both of you" Jack asked.

"Sure" Mary and Tyler said in unison.

"Tyler today we need to go buy Rogue an engagement ring and something special and Mary you got to keep her away from us so she doesn't see us buy her anything" Jack told them.

"whatever it takes" Mary said. Tyler smiled and nodded. Just then Rogue walked out in Mary's shirt and Jeans.

"Thanks for much for the clothes Mary" Rogue thanked her.

"No problem, come on let get a move on" Mary said. They walked out the door and down the stairs on to the sidewalk.

"Hold up let me go to the ATM" Jack said.

"There's one right up there Hun" Rogue said.

"Aww look at them" Mary whispered as she looked at them holding hands. Jack stopped to get so money at the ATM.

"Here Rogue take this, buy some clothes, jewelry, stuff for the house and whatever else you think we need" Jack told her. Rogue looked at the large amount of cash in her hand. There must have been at least three thousand dollars maybe more. She decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"Ok Hun, I'll see you later I love you Jack" Rogue told him as she hugged him.

"I love you too Babe" Jack replied as he kissed her. Mary and Tyler did the same as the females and males parted into different directions. Mary and Rogue looked around at the stores. They spotted a mall off in the distance. They went inside to look around. Rogue only being seventeen not eighteen till September seventh, she was interested in all the cute stores like Pac sun, Weathervane and such. She picked up some bras, underwear, skirts, shoes, ands a lot of tops and jeans.

"what's something that Jack and I might need Mary?" she asked.

"to keep contact maybe cell phones?" She answered.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. Rogue and Mary walked into the Verizon store and bought the Razor phones.

"Bedding! We need that, ours is not the comfortable" Rogue said. They headed into Bed Bath and Beyond. As Mary and Rogue were walking past some stores Rogue spotted something. She stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Mary asked. Rogue had spotted a nice Boston Red Sox hat. Jack had lost his in the sinking. He would be so happy to have a new one.

"That!" Rogue said pointing at the hat. Rogue went and purchased the hat.

"Jack will be ecstatic to have one again" Rogue thought. Things were looking up.


	25. Rings

Jack and Tyler walked up the sidewalk looking at the stores.

"There's got to be a place to buy Rogue an engagement ring" Jack said to Tyler.

"Let's find you some clothes first, I want my clothes back personally" Tyler joked.

"I have known you forever and your joking still has never changed" Jack laughed.

"So? That bad?" Tyler joked again.

"Wait! Here we go!" Jack said looking at the Zales jewelry store.

"Yeah, I got to pick up something for Mary too" Tyler said. They both walked into the store and looked at engagement rings.

"Something small" he thought. Then a small sapphire ring with two diamonds caught his eyes.

"that's it!" Jack said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"That one! That's so perfect for Rogue, it's her birthstone and it's just so her!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well I'm getting the pink one for Mary since her birthday is in October" Tyler said. A woman from Zales came up to them.

"Anything you would like to purchase gentlemen?" She asked.

"Yes I would like that blue sapphire ring" Jack said to the clerk.

"And I would like the pink diamond" Tyler said.

"Sure, the blue sapphire with the diamonds will be three hundred and the pink diamond will be two hundred and fifty" The clerk told them. Jack handed her the money as did Tyler. They walked out the door of Zales on to the other stores.

"Ok now we can get some clothes" Jack said.

"Finally" Tyler whinned. They walked along the sidewalk visiting stores just to pick up some jeans and shirts. Nothing fancy just simple.

"I wonder how the girls are making out" Jack said.


	26. Sick

Mary and Rogue were walking back to Rogue and Jack's apartment. They had done enough shopping for that day.

"Ouch" Rogue said clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong? Are You Okay?" Mary asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay, don't worry" Rogue said.

"Tell Jack, you might want to get that checked out" Mary assured her.

"Mary I'll be fine, I don't want anything to ruin tonight, me and Jack are suppose to go dancing somewhere" She told Mary.

"Okay just be careful" She said. They were just about in front of the apartment when Rogue felt like throwing up.

"Oh god" She said dropping her bags and rushing in the apartment. Jack and Tyler were up in the distance and saw her run in. They rushed up to see what was wrong.

"Os she okay?" Jack asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know a couple of minutes ago she clutched her stomach" Mary told him. Jack rushed in after Rogue dropping his bags in the door way. Rogue was in the bathroom puking up her guts. Jack knocked on the door.

"Hun, you okay in there? Want me to come in?" Jack asked her sweetly.

"No Jack, I'm--" Rogue started to say but continued to puke some more. Mary and Tyler came in with Jack and Rogue's bags. Jack noticed the bedding Mary was carrying.

"She bought bedding and sheets?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, she said she wanted the apartment to more of your own, I'll get it set up while you tend to Rogue" Mary said.

"Thanks Mary, did she buy any nightwear I can put her into so she can be more comfortable?" Jack asked.

"Yeah she did, Tyler can you get them in the green bag?" Mary asked Tyler. Tyler picked up the bag and searched for some nightwear/

"Pink or blue?" Tyler asked Jack.

"Umm….Pink I guess" He said taking the pajamas from Tyler's hands.

"Rogue honey, can I please come in now?" Jack asked politely. Rogue nudged the door open a tad bit. Jack walked into the bathroom. Rogue was place looking and covered in sweat and looked like she was on her death bed.

"Hun, here's your pajamas, I'll help you get into these and get you to bed ok?" Jack asked her. Rogue slowly nodded as Jack helped her undress and get her into pajamas then carried her out onto the bed. Mary and Tyler had put away all there clothes and made there place more cozy.

"Thanks guys that was nice of you, you didn't have to" Jack said.

"No problem, you need anything else?" Tyler asked.

"No I think I got it from here, I don't want to waste your time with each other" Jack told them.

"Ok if you need anything you know the number" Mary said as they both walked out the door.

"Jack I feel like I'm going to throw up again" Rogue mumbled.

"Coming" he said rushing to the bathroom to get the trash can.

"I'm coming I'm coming" He told her as he got there in time so she could puke again.

"I'm sorry" She said to Jack some what crying.

"Why are you crying Rogue? You have nothing to be sorry about! You're only sick, I can go pick up some medicine down at the market down the block" Jack explained.

"Don't leave me!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Hun, calm down, we need some tooth brushes and stuff like that also that I need to pick up and we also need some food" Jack told her. Rogue sighed.

"I guess you're right just take your cell phone in case I need you" Rogue said.

"Since when did we get cell phones?" Jack asked curiously.

"I bought us each one, my cell phone number is already in there, in the blue bag is where they are, pink in mine black is yours" Rogue explained in a quite mumble. Jack picked up the phone out of the bag and took his and handed Rogue's to her.

"Ok hun, I'm going to go pick us up Chinese and our other stuff and also your medicine" Jack said.

"ok be back soon…please" Rogue said in a quite voice.

"Don't worry Rogue I love you I'll be back, I'll call in to check on you too" Jack told her and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok I love you too Jack" She said coughing. Jack blew a kiss to her then walked out the door.

"Please god, tell me he'll come back" Rogue whispered toherself.


	27. Don't Leave

It was late out, about eight thirty at night now. Jack walked up the street and order the Chinese food the went up to the corner store to find Rogue's medicine.

"Hmmm…… What does she need?" Jack asked himself.

"Tylenol Flu should be good" Jack said.

"What else do we need now?" He thought as he looked through the aisle. He picked up a thing of toothpaste and each a tooth brush and also some shampoo and conditioner. Surprisingly since Jack had no idea exactly what he was looking for so it was about nine o'clock at night by the time he got everything.

"I should call Rogue and tell her I'll be home shortly" He thought. He pulled out his phone and called her cell phone.

"_Ring Ring Ring Ring" _

Rogue wasn't picking up.

"Maybe she fell asleep" He thought again. So he began his walk home.


	28. Him Again

Rogue laid in there in her bed and stared off in the bedroom just thinking of Jack.

"I'm so in love with him" She thought to herself. She felt her forehead. It was burning hot. It took most of her energy just to reach her forehead. How she wished she knew what was wrong with her. Why did she have to get sick as soon as her and Jack settled down? Everything was silent until Rogue heard the front door open.

"Jack can't be back already, he left only fifteen minutes ago, maybe it's Mary and Tyler" She wonder. She felt like she was getting worse each second.

"Hopefully Jack has my meds" She thought. Just then a shadowy figure appeared in her doorway.

"Jack?" She mumbled in a questioning voice.

"You Wish" The voice said angrily.

It was Aaron again.


	29. Jack's Fear

"Get Away Aaron!" Rogue tried to yell at him.

"You're coming with me" He yelled at her. He rushed over and picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Aaron put me down" Rogue attempted to yell once more but strained her voice. Aaron brought her outside and threw her into a trunk of a car. She was freezing. She shivered just hearing the rain on top of the trunk. Rogue felt the inside of her pocket and felt the cell phone but passed out before she could get it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack rushed inside the house and sat everything down on the table.

"Rogue Hun, I'm home, I got your medicine" Jack called to her. He heard nothing come from the bedroom.

"She's sleeping I know it" Jack thought. He walked into the bedroom. Rogue was missing.

"AARON!" He yelled. He knew it had to be him. Rogue wouldn't just leave. He knew she wouldn't. he pulled out his cell phone and called Mary and Tyler.

"Hello?" Tyler said on the other side of the line.

"Tyler! You and Mary got to get down here, Rogue's Gone!" Jack yelled into the phone.

"What? Where'd she go?" Tyler exclaimed.

"When I got back from the market she wasn't here, it's got to be Aaron. I Know it!" Jack said in a frantic voice.

"I'll get Mary and use her mother's car, we'll come and get you ok? Bye" Tyler rushed. Jack hung up the phone.

"Where could she be? Where would he take her?" Jack thought. He rushed outside and waited for Tyler and Mary. Tyler and Mary got to Jack's quickly. Before even Tyler stopped the car to let Jack in he jumped into the moving car.

"Jack do you have any idea where he would take her?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know Tyler, she could be anywhere, I could never see her again!" Jack said in tears.

"Jack, we will find her or she will find us" Mary said trying to clam Jack down.

"Mary she's sick! She cant even walk!" Jack yelled. "I'm going to lose her" He whispered.

"_Ring Ring Beep Beep"_

Went Jack's cell phone. Rogue was calling. He answered it quickly.

"ROGUE!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack!" She tried to yell.

"Where are you Rogue?" Jack asked.

"In the trunk of a car, he's going to do it again Jack Save me!" She yelped.

"Where is he bringing you and what do you mean he's going to do again?" Jack said in a worried tone.

"He is going to beat then rape me then he'll….." She said cutting off into tears.

"What Rogue? Tell me please I Love You" Jack said now crying.

"He's going to kill me, please save me" Rogue cried.

"Tell me where he is taking you then I can save you Rogue" Jack begged.

"I heard him saying something to someone about a hotel on 33rd street, I think he said room 128" Rogue said in a whisper.

"I'm going to save you" Jack said.

"I hear him coming I love you" Rogue said hanging up the phone.

"we got to call the cops" Jack said.

"You call Jack, tell me where to go though" Tyler said strongly for Jack.

"A hotel on 33rd street room 128" Jack told him.

"There is only one hotel on that street, The Starlight Hotel" Tyler said. Jack called the cops and told them everything, even about the rape on the RMS Aurora.

"Ok Mr. Cena, a squad of cops will meet you there, they are leaving now" The operator said. Jack hung up the phone. His eyes glared with anger and sadness. Btu still had to have hope that Rogue would soon be safe.


	30. Pulling Him Off

The trunk of the car opened, Aaron yanked Rogue out of the back of the vehicle. She fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Move NOW!" Aaron yelled. She still didn't move.

"Get up you pitiful slut!" Aaron said with anger then kicking Rogue's Legs.

"Move You Whore!" Aaron yelled again.

"I can't, I'm sick" She said barely auditable. Aaron picked her up and punched her in the face and then dragged her into the hotel room. He threw her onto the bed and started to pull off her pajama bottoms. Rogue tied to kick him back.

"Stop! Don't Aaron! She begged. Aaron looked up at her and slapped her in the face.

"Shut up you whore!" Aaron yelled at her. Rogue cried out. She wasn't able to move. Her body was weak from Aaron beating her. She couldn't even fight back. Everything seemed hopeless again. Aaron proceed to pull down her pants and underwear.

"Aaron please stop, I'm begging you!" Rogue cried out. He slapped her again. Rogue let out another cry as Aaron began to rape her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tyler drive faster!" Jack yelled from the back seat of the car.

"Jack I can only drive so fast" Tyler exclaimed. Jack sighed.

"Are we almost there yet?" Jack asked.

"Almost Jack don't worry" Mary said trying to calm him down. Jack noticed blue and red lights shinning from behind him.

"The Cops!" Jack yelled. "Speed Up"

Tyler drove faster to the hotel. Jack jumped out of the car to go see the cops.

"Sir you're going to have to step back" One of the cops said.

"No I'm the one who called about the guy who took my fiancée from my apartment" Jack said.

"Oh ok sir but you're still going to have to stay back" The cop said.

"Officer please let me go in and get her and bring her to the ambulance car, she's been through enough. She was already raped before hand and she is sick" Jack explained. The officer looked into Jack's eyes and saw what he was going through.

"Fine sir but bring her straight to the ambulance" He said. Jack nodded.

"Ok guys get ready" the cop said getting the squad ready.

"NOW!" He yelled. The other cops broke into the room.

"What the hell?" Aaron yelled as they pulled him off from Rogue.

"Rogue!" Jack exclaimed as he ran to her.

"Get me out of here Jack" She yelped. Jack looked at Rogue. Her make up was smudged and her face was pale. You could tell she had been beaten. Jack pulled a blanket around her bare waist and carried her out to the ambulance as the police officers took Aaron away. Jack carried her onto the bed in the ambulance.

"Jack I'm sorry" Rogue said in a whisper. Jack hugged her.

"Rogue this is not your fault, this could never be your fault!" Jack told her. They admittedly put Rogue into the ambulance.

"I'll get you for this you little slut!" Aaron yelled across the parking lot as the police dragged him into the cop car. Rogue started to cry once more. Jack held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rogue honey calm down okay?" Jack assured her.

"Sir we're going to have to bring her into the emergency room to check her over and do a rape kit" The girl in the ambulance said.

"Rogue did you hear her? And what they will have to do?" Jack asked her. Rogue nodded. Tyler and Mary ran up to the ambulance.

"Jack we'll meet you at the hospital okay?" Mary said. Jack nodded at them then they shut the doors and drove off to the hospital.


	31. Good News

Jack sat in the waiting room as the hurried Rogue into the Emergency room. Mary and Tyler came along soon.

"What are the doing with Rogue now?" Mary asked.

"Well she's in ER right now and they're going to fix her cuts and they have to do a rape kit on her. I asked them also to find out why she had been sick" Jack explained.

"I hope she is going to be okay" Tyler said.

"I'm going to take him to court and if he's not found guilty I'm moving me and Rogue to a different State and city." Jack said.

"I understand but where?" Mary asked.

"Maybe Maine or Mass either one?" Jack said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

½ an hour later….

"Mr. Dawson?" A doctor asked.

"Yes?" Jack answered.

"Your fiancée Rogue should be fine" The female doctor said.

"Well what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She was raped, bruising in all over interior body on her vaginal area. But the baby will be okay" The doctor said. Jack look her with a confused look.

"The baby?" Jack asked.

"Yes , the baby. Rogue is pregnant" She said.

"Ummm….who's the father? Rogue was raped the night before me and her had sex which was about 5 days ago" Jack told her.

"I know, the police told me about the previous rape on the ship and Jack you are the father" She explained. Jack was in shock, he was the father of Rogue's baby.

"May I see her?" Jack asked happily.

"Yes room 21" She said. Jack looked at Mary and Tyler. They had heard the new shocking news.

"Jack, you go see Rogue alone" Tyler told him. Jack ran to her room. Rogue laid there in her bed.

"jack!" She exclaimed. "Did you hear the news?

"Yes Rogue and I'm so excited, are you?" He asked her.

"Of course Jack we're having a baby together!" She said excitedly.

"At least we know why you're sick" he said.

"rogue you remember right before the ship sank when I asked you to marry me?" He asked her.

"Jack , of curse I remember, even though a tragic moment was taking place I will always remember that moment" She said smiling at Jack.

"Well I ask you once more, Rogue will you marry me?" Jack asked getting on one knee by her bed side and holding out the ring ge bought at Zales.

"Jack I love you and yes I will!" Rogue exclaimed. She quickly hugged him.

"Jack it's so beautiful!" Rogue said admiring the ring he bought her.. Jack slipped the ring on her left ring finger. She laid simple kiss on his lips.

"So how are you holding out in here?" Jack asked her as he sat down on the bed with her.

"I know there is certain things they must do in a rape case but I feel so picked apart and tested...but I will not think about that right now cause I am with you" She said. Jack sighed.

"Rogue, you know this is going to turn out to be a trial right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Well If Aaron is not found guilty I want us to move away from this area, maybe in a smaller city or town… well not too small but a nicer place in the New England area" Jack explained.

"I don't blame you Jack but why wouldn't they find him guilty?" She said.

"Rogue in school I took law classes that my father made me take and Aaron has money to get a good lawyer and it will be a tough trial, you're going to have to say everything happened detail by detail, you are going to have to be strong but I'll be there for you" He told her. She breathed in heavily.

"I understand" she said.

"Jack don't worry I'll be on your side" a voice said in the doorway.


	32. Jack's Father

It was Jack's father Michael.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Jack exclaimed.

"Well I am a lawyer remember Jack? And I think it would be best if I helped you love birds out" Michael said.

"Wait a minute, weren't you at one point trying to get me back with Aaron and now all of a sudden you want to help us on our case? This doesn't make any sense!" Rogue said in a some what angry voice.

"Let me explain Rogue, when Aaron said you were a Dawson girl I thought nothing of it but then I realized you were a part of the Dawson's in London and that your mother was Victoria. I was surprised and then to get you back he offer a large sum of money. But after Jack punching me in the face and the Aurora sinking it changed me. Then when Aaron got a gold of me at the Holiday Inn and told me he was going on trial for raping you, I couldn't support the man who had done this to you and to hurt the one person I could see Jack loved and all. So please forgive me…both of you?" Michael explained. Rogue and Jack both listened very close to the story. They both smiled.

"We forgive you" Rogue said.

"And dad umm…. There is some other news I'm not sure you'll take well or whatever but anyways Rogue and I having a my baby" Jack said quickly.

"Well that's great I'll be a grandfather but Aaron wont see the baby" Michael said.

"Well dad it's not Aaron's" He said.

"Wait did you guys? When?" His father asked firmly.

"Long story but I'm the father" Jack told his father.

"I'm not going to ask but thank god you're the father!" he said. Rogue sighed in relief.

"Well I'll let you two love birds be" Michael said then walking out of the room.

"Do you want Mary and Tyler to come in now?" Jack asked her.

"I love them both dearly but I want me and you time and can you find out when I can leave?" Rogue said. Just then a nurse walked in telling Rogue she could leave. Jack went and told Mary and Tyler they could go home because Rogue was going home but very tired. Jack got a taxi and brought her home.

"I'm very surprise in your father's actions Jack" Rogue said.

"Don't think you're the only one!" Jack answered. Rogue laid down on the bed after she changed into a new nightgown and got out of the hospital gown. Jack sat down next to her and simply kissed her.

"Jack, do you remember the first time we?" Rogue asked sweetly.

"Perfectly" Jack quickly answered.

"Take me back to that place" Rogue said lustfully as she climbed on top of him.

"Are you serious?" Jack laughed. Rogue leaned in a kissed him passionately.

"Jack we're having a baby we can only do this so much longer and with you everything is perfect" Rogue said then kissing him again. Jack rolled her over on her back as she began to undo his shirt. He pulled her nightgown above her waist. There passion grew as the night went on.


	33. The Dawson vs Abstor Trial

The next couple of days Jack and Rogue got ready for the trial. Jack's father Michael came over everyday to go over what Rogue would have to do during the trial. Today was it.

"Rogue you realize you will have to go over everything that has happened to you but when they ask you a question, answer it but only answer with yes or no, be straight about it" Michael told her.

"I get it already! I'm not stupid! I've been told these things!" Rogue said.

"Rogue clam down! I know we keep telling you these things but we just want to make sure Aaron gets put behind bars for this" Jack told her calmly. Just then a tall African American woman walked out.

"Are you ready for the trial?" She asked. They all stood up and nodded.

"Follow me" she said. They walked into the courtroom and sat down at the appointed seats. After they sat down shortly Aaron walked in. he turned to Rogue and smirked. She quickly looked away. The trial of Dawson vs. Abstor began. Aaron's lawyer put him on the stand first for questioning. She began to question him.

"Mr. Abstor what happened that first evening on the RMS Aurora when you supposedly attacked Ms Dawson?" She asked.

"Well Ms Dawson had just gotten back from an evening with Jack Cena and I was looking for her since she had ran away from home" he started.

"Why didn't you approach her before hand?" she asked.

"I was waiting for the right moment to reason with her, but when she came back she was drunk, acting all loopy and once I spoke to her she started to be all over me and kissing me and such and she dragged me into this hallway closet and was undoing my pants and that's where we ending up having sex" Aaron told his lawyer. Rogue grew angry. She glared at him from her seat.

"Your witness" his lawyer said handing it off to Jack's father.

"Mr. Abstor, why did you have sex with Ms Dawson if she was under the influence of alcohol? Wouldn't that be taking advantage of her?" he asked Aaron.

"She's my fiancée she wanted it" Aaron said still smirking.

"What do you mean Mr. Abstor? She called it off and is engaged to my son Jack" Mr. Cena said.

"Well at the time she was" Aaron said angrily.

"How do you explain the bruises on her inner thighs indicating force was used?" He asked.

"She said she wanted it rough and to use force...she liked it!" Aaron said in more anger.

"And what about the events that took place at the hotel where the police found you on top of Ms Dawson against her will? She was taken from her apartment and put in a trunk of a car and was beaten then raped!" Mr. Cena said growing mad at Aaron.

"I went to visit her at her home, she said she wanted a place for me and her to get busy without Jack knowing" He was saying until he was interrupted by Rogue.

"YOU BASTARD! I NEVER SAID THAT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO JACK!" Rogue yelled at Aaron in the courtroom.

"Ms Dawson! Another out burst like that and you'll be locked up for the night!" the judge told her.

"Rogue honey breathe" Jack said trying to make her calm down.

"I'm sorry Jack I just am so mad that he said that, I would never hurt you like that" Rogue told Jack.

"I know, I know Hun" He said.

"Like I was saying we got in the car to the hotel and had some fun" Aaron continued. " But yet when the police got there she was screaming for Jack or someone to help her and was beaten even worse and also Ms Dawson could barely walk since she was sick and was carrying Jack's baby now so could she even possibly engage in sexual activities?" Mr. Cena went on.

"She likes force and how can you say I raped her when she is carrying his baby when she has only known him for a little but over a week? She was only looking to get some action, it wasn't rape" Aaron said smiling.

"No more questioning" Mr. Cena said.

"Rogue Dawson to the stand" Aaron's lawyer said. Rogue walked over to the stand and sat down.

"Ms Dawson what is your side of the story of what happened on the RMS Aurora and at the hotel?" She asked.

"That night on the RMS Aurora Jack had walked me back to my stay room and after I got into my room I heard a knock at the door, I thought it was Jack wanting me to go back up dancing with him and it was Aaron at the door. He grabbed me and pulled me out of my room and pulled me down the hallway into the closet and held me down and beat me then ….raped me" Rogue said getting all teary eyed.

"What about the hotel" She asked.

"Jack left to go pick up some stuff at the market and I was sick in bed unable to move much and I heard someone at the door, I thought Jack had forgotten something since I didn't think Aaron knew where I was and he took me again and put me in the trunk of his car and brought me into a hotel room where he began to rape and beat me again." She told his lawyer.

"then how are you having Jack's baby?" she asked her.

"I had sex with him"

"When Ms Dawson?"

"Later on before the sinking"

"And didn't you get raped the night before?"

"Yes…"

"Then why were you having sex again? You had just gotten raped not even a day ago?"

"Yes but I love Jack"

"So maybe you were just looking for action?"

"NO I WASN'T"

"No more questioning."

Rogue ran off the stand crying. Jack put his arms around her trying to comfort her. The trial went on with more questioning of Jack, Mary and Tyler and others, the trial was finally done after 2 ½ hours.

"The verdict is…" The judge said.

"we find the defend Aaron Abstor not guilty" They said. Rogue broke down into more tears. Aaron walked by her.

"Told you …I always win" He whispered. Rogue cried into Jack's chest.

"My fault! It's all my fault!" She sobbed.

"Rogue I love you and it's not your fault, come on we got to get going" He said walking to the doors with her.

"Dad come here a sec" Jack said motioning towards him.

"Son I'm sorry we lost" Michael said with sorrow written on his face.

"Dad I have boxes at home and plan on packing all the stuff Rogue and I have and I bought an apartment there in Boston, I'll travel all night to get there I just need a favor" Jack explained.

"Anything Jack" he said.

"Get us a car" Jack said.


	34. Red Sox

Mary and Tyler got to Jack and Rogue's New York apartment before they did to help pack to head to Boston. Jack and Rogue came home shortly after.

"Thanks for helping us pack" Jack told Mary and Tyler.

"Well we already packed our stuff up" Mary said.

"What do you mean? Where are you guys going?" Rogue asked.

"Well we know you guys were heading to Boston and all and Mary wanted to be there when the baby is born and we need people to hang out with also" Tyler started.

"You guys are moving to Boston too?" Rogue asked excitedly.

"Right next door!" Mary yelped.

"Oh my god this will be great!" Rogue said.

"My mother wants to stay here and we're bringing Emily and Cosette. They're around here somewhere" Mary said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Emily said running up to Tyler.

"Wow! She's calling him dad" Jack said amazed.

"And just think Jack you'll be hearing that soon also" Rogue said to him giving him a hug. Then all of sudden out of no where Jack remembered they still hadn't made any wedding plans yet.

"Rogue when are we going to get married?" Jack randomly asked.

"Boy that was really random! Well we can make plans for it once we get to Boston ok?" Rogue said.

"Good idea" He said smiling then kissing her.

"Yes! I'll finally get to see Big Papi hit a grand slam!" Tyler said with happiness.

"Who?" Rogue and Mary said at the same time.

"David Ortiz of the Boston Red Sox!" Jack said giving Tyler a high five.

"Wait Jack I forgot to give you something!" Rogue said getting out the Red Sox Hat she had bought him.

"Here you go!" Rogue said handing him the hat.

"Oh my god Rogue it's like the one I had before!" Jack exclaimed. "Thanks Baby I love you"

"I love you too Jack" she said.

"I'm going to where this in Yankee territory which will piss of a bunch of people" Jack said with joy. Everything was going great for Jack and Rogue and Mary and Tyler…for now.


	35. The Hallway

"I think we have everything packed Jack" Rogue said taping up the last box of there personal items.

"Well it's about six o'clock now. Let's get something to eat and then when my dad gets us our car we can pack everything up and head on our way" Jack said.

"Mary and I already have our stuff in the car and when you're ready were ready" Tyler told them.

"_Knock Knock"_

"Jack I got your car out here" Michael yelled from outside the apartment. Jack ran up to the door. Jack's father walked in.

"I hope you like it, she cost me a good amount of money" Michael exclaimed.

"Thanks dad can I see it?" Jack asked.

"Follow me" he said. They walked outside and parked on the side of the road was a 2005 Nissan Murnao.

"Wow! That's a nice car" Jack said opening the car door and sitting down in the driver's seat.

"She's got plenty of room so you guys can put what you do have in there and wont be crowded" Michael told his son.

"Thanks dad, I mean really thanks for helping with Rogue's case and for helping with everything else" Jack thanked his father.

"No problem Jack, well I'm going to get going I will be down next weekend to visit and to see how everything is going" He said.

"Bye dad"

"Bye Jack" Michael got into a taxi and drove off. Jack went back inside.

"Did he get a car hun?" Rogue asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, a real nice one at that too" he told her.

"I'll go see it later, I don't want to go outside, I don't feel comfortable" she said her voice getting quieter. Jack put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Rogue clam down Aaron may of got off free but we're starting a new life. I mean we're having a baby together and no one will touch you again, I promise please trust me" Jack told her. Rogue sighed and thought about everything that has happened in the past two weeks. Granted Aaron had got a hold of her and hurt her in many ways then anyone could possibly image but Jack always found someway to be her hero. She looked up at Jack and his dirty blonde hair with his deep blue eyes. She knew Jack was hers. They were meant to be together.

"I Love you Jack" Rogue said so sweetly but very softly looking into his eyes. Jack leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too Rogue" he told her. They both stared at each other and getting lost in each others eyes.

"Are you guys going to order anything yet? We're starving!" Tyler yelled across the apartment. Jack rolled his eyes.

"He sure knows how to ruin a perfect moment" Rogue said with a giggle in her voice.

"Yeah he does, thankfully we'll be having our own place, and even if they come knocking and we're busy, we don't got to answer the door" Jack said grinning. Rogue grinned back. She kissed him quickly.

"well we better order something to eat before they go crazy" she said.

"Yeah" he said. Just then Tyler walked in the room.

"Are you guys done sucking face yet? You guys have sucked face in every room!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You know what Tyler I have the right to suck face in any place I want especially in MY apartment, and I know you've probably been sucking face with Mary" Jack told Tyler.

"Well let's eat already" Tyler said.

"Let's just get pizza from the corner store already" Mary said.

"Call it in then because me and Rogue got to go tell Juliet and Jason that we're leaving tonight" Jack told Mary and Tyler.

"Fine We'll call it in" Tyler said.

"Will be right back" Rogue announced. Jack and Rogue walked out of the apartment and shut the door as they headed out into the hallway. Then out of no where Jack pushed Rogue up against the wall and pushed himself against her and started to passionately kiss her.

"Jack. What are you doing?" Rogue asked excitedly.

"I can't help myself" Jack said his breathing growing uncontrollable. His hands swarmed all over her. Jack never acted like this. Rogue liked this. He was always sort of a gentlemen like. Went nice and slow and also very careful to be gentle.

"Jack we can just tell Mary and Tyler to leave" she started to say but stopped to let out a light moan. Jack kissed down her body and stopped right as he got to her waist line. Rogue was wearing a short skirt which turned Jack even more. He reached his hand up her skirt an moved her underwear to the side and started to finger her. Rogue moaned louder as Jack's fingers moved around.

"Jack!" She moaned. Then he brought his head up her skirt and started to lick her clit.

"Jack!" She screamed louder.

"I want you so badly!" She moaned in a whisper. Jack stood up and pushed up close to her.

"Then have me" He whispered into her ear as he slipped his penis inside her. Rogue stared to get louder than ever. Jack covered her mouth with his as he went harder inside her. Rogue clawed at his back.

"I think we need a bed right about now" Jack said slowly catching his breath.

"Yeah we can just run in there say we need the bedroom and close the door and go at it" Rogue said softly.

"But I want to stay inside of you so badly" Jack said as he went harder and deeper. Rogue moaned again.

"Then just carry me in like this" she said as she wrapped her legs around him. Jack opened the door quickly and ran towards the bedroom.

"We need bedroom, go tell the Hansen's and get pizza" Rogue spat out as Jack carried her in quickly. He slammed the door shut.

"Ok then


	36. The Bedroom

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while my computer hasn't been working. But I do plan on trying to type more of my story up! Thanks! Read And Review!**

"Ok Then" Tyler said.

"They have lots of sex" Mary said pointing out the obvious.

"Well I guess we got to go tell Juliet and Jason and get the pizza" Tyler said hearing the moans in the bedroom.

"We're bringing Cosette and Emily, lets go girls" Mary said also heard what was coming from the bedroom.

"Mommy, what's the noise coming from? I think Jack and Rogue are having too much fun, can I go in?" Young Emily asked.

"Sweetie, you don't need to know what's going on in there and you cant join in there fun, lets just go get the pizza" Mary said in a hurry. Cosette rolled her eyes. Back in the Bedroom…

Clothes flew off one another and went everywhere.

"Jack!" Rogue moaned as Jack went faster and harder as they made love.

"I love you so much Rogue" Jack told her.

"You'll love me even more after this" She said flipping him on his back and going in a back and forth motion. Even Jack let out a moan as his eyes rolled back. This went on for about another 45 minutes until Jack and Rogue both grew tired.

"We better stop, I got to drive tonight all the way to Boston" Jack said in a tired tone.

"Yeah and I'm extremely tired but Jack what came over you? There was stuff you never did till now and you were extremely rough" Rogue told him.

"You weren't complaining earlier" Jack laughed.

"I'm not it was just different…good different tho" she explained.

"There is just something I cant resist about you and I had so much of it built up" He said to her. "and why are you on the other side of the bed? Get over here!" Jack said. Rogue smiled and moved over and laid her head on Jack's chest and he put his arms around her.

"Well Jack, let more of that build up and we can have great sex all the time" She said looking up at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I truly love you Jack" she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Rogue" He replied as she laid her head back down on his chest. Everything was perfect…until Mary and Tyler came knocking at the door.


	37. Talking

"Are you guys done in the yet? Your Pizza is going to get cold and I think you guys need more time with your clothes on!" Tyler yelled after pounding on the door.

"Lets get our clothes on, just think of how much fun we can have in our new home" Rogue said grinning at Jack.

"Well not for long remember we are having a child" Jack reminded her. Rogue's facial expression changed.

"What's wrong? You still want to have a kid with me? I know you really liked today and all but we'll just have to stop later on and after we have the baby we'll be able to again" Jack said.

"It's not that Jack, I've always dreamed of having a child and especially with you it's just…" She stopped.

"What Rogue? You can tell me anything" Jack assured her.

"It's just when Aaron attacked me the second time he punched me in the stomach and I'm scared that something could of happened." Rogue explained.

"Well at the hospital they checked everything over and last they knew the baby was fine but if you want we can make a doctor appointment to get you checked out" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack, I'd like that" She said kissing him then getting up and getting her clothes on, as did Jack. They walked out into the kitchen and quickly ate their pizza. They were starving. Tyler watched them scarf down there food.

"I'd be hungry if I had sex as much as you guys did to" Tyler joked. They both stopped eating and glared at him.

"hey! I'm just saying a fact, I mean this time you started in a hallway then to the bedroom!" Tyler said.

"Mommy, daddy what's sex?" Emily asked while eating her pizza. Jack and Rogue started laughing and spat out there pizza while laughing.

"Nothing you need to know about" Mary quickly said.


	38. Getting Ready For Boston

After they ate there pizza they decided to get headed to Boston. It was nine o'clock already. Rogue hadn't seen the new car that Jack's father had gotten them. She was amazed when she did finally see it.

"Jack! Oh my god! Your father did a wonderful job at picking out a car" Rogue said excitedly.

"Yeah I know it's an amazing car" Jack replied. They both went and got all there boxes of belongings and packed them all up in the car. It didn't take them long to get everything packed up.

"You guys ready?" Tyler asked.

"Almost Tyler, but you guys can go get a head start now" Jack said.

"You sure?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah Tyler, we'll be around shortly after you two" Jack told him. Tyler got into his car with Mary, Cosette and Emily and they headed on there way. Rogue brought out the last box and Jack packed it into the car.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said excitedly.

"C'mon then" Jack said as he got into the drivers seat of the car. Rogue jumped in the passengers seat and they were headed on there way to Boston.


	39. Jack's Thoughts

Rogue sat in her seat and looked out the window at all the lights. She was very tired already. She let out a yawn.

"Get some sleep Hun, if you're tired" Jack told her. She looked at herself. She was already in her pajamas with a black hoodie on and a blanket resting on her lap.

"Well I'm already dressed the part but I don't want to sleep when you're driving" Rogue told him.

"Rogue I'll be fine, get some sleep, you need it" Jack said. She yawned again.

"Yeah I might as well" She said snuggling up with a pillow and a blanket in the passengers seat. Rogue quickly fell asleep. Jack glanced at her. He couldn't help but smile when he looked that her. He found it hard to believe that he only had known her a little over a month. But he didn't care, he was in love with her. He was going to be marrying her and he was going to be having a child with her. A family. Something Jack always wanted. His mother had died when Jack was young and his father was always on business trips or often working on another case with his fellow lawyers.

Jack was either at home alone or when people were home he was hanging out with Tyler, causing trouble and such. But now he could finally raise a family they way it should be raised. He vowed at a young age to always love his wife and be faithful and always be around for his children and never ignore them when they needed him.

He looked at Rogue again.

She slept peacefully. Like an angel. He couldn't help but smile again. He found it hard to believe again, that he was going to be marrying her. He kept thinking about it over and over again. Jack was amazed. He wouldn't have things any other way.


	40. Trouble Begins

Jack went on driving on the highway heading to Boston. He need something to eat before he passed out. A road stop was coming up. Jack pulled in. He looked at Rogue, she was still sleeping peacefully.

"I can't wake her "Jack thought. He closed the car door and walked towards the road stop to get food. As Jack walked out Rogue began to shake.

Dream Sequence

"Aaron, get away!" Rogue yelled running down a hallway. Aaron ran up to her and grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall.

"Aaron DON'T" Rogue yelped.

"Make me" Aaron said sarcastically. His grip tightened. He started to kiss her neck.

"STOP" Rogue screamed.

End Dream Sequence

The dream scared Rogue shitless. In a panic she opened the car door and closed it and ran off. Behind the road stop there was all trees. Rogue rushed to the edge of the forest. She sat there and began to cry.

"I'm never going to be far enough away from him, he's always going to haunt me" Rogue said in cries. A sharp knife laid between her and a table. She quickly spotted it and grabbed it off the ground.

"Maybe I wont feel the pain of him if I focus on another pain" She said quietly as she brought the blade to her wrist and pulled it across her skin. A trail of blood followed it. She signed with relief. She repeated with the blade again. Each time it stung but it also brought relief to Rogue. She still cried as much with every cut.


	41. Trouble Still Hasn't Ended

Jack was walking back to the car with a coffee and some water also. He looked through the car wind shield, he didn't see Rogue. He got inside the car, still no Rogue. Jack quickly put down what he had bought and looked around for Rogue.

"Rogue! Rogue…ROGUE!" Jack yelled. He ran along the edge of the trees until he spotted a table with someone sitting on the ground crying. It had to be her.

"Rogue!" Jack yelled to her. The person didn't move. He walked closer to the person. He could hear a voice cry out, she seemed to have something In her hand but he couldn't tell what. It really had to be Rogue. She was the only one he knew with red wavy hair, especially around here.

"Rogue Honey what are you doing?" Jack asked coming closer. She still only sat there and cried. Jack finally saw what she was doing. She was cutting herself.

"Rogue! Stop! Please don't hurt yourself, tell me what's wrong!" Jack begged as he came even closer with tears running down his face. Rouge looked up into his eyes. He was crying because of her doing.

"Rogue please I'm begging you please stop I love you!" he cried while begging. She dropped the knife and flung her hands to her face and started to cry even harder and more. Jack came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Rogue please tell me what's wrong, I love you with all my heart, why are you doing this all of a sudden?" Jack asked her.

"I'm sorry Jack, just I keep having dreams of Aaron and he keeps coming after me and I cant handle it. I just cant stand what he did to me and granted he's not around but he still haunts me but I love you so much Jack, please don't leave me!" She cried to him.

"I love you too and I'm not leaving you Rogue you just need help that's all Baby" Jack said with his arms still wrapped around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Jack looked at her blood stained arms.

"C'mon lets go get you cleaned up" he said to her. He wiped tears from her eyes as they stood up.

"Jack how are we going to get me help?" Rogue asked him still sort of crying.

"We'll get you a counselor, someone else you can talk to" Jack said.

"Ok" She said. They got to the car and Jack took the water and cleaned off her arms and grabbed a shirt from the back of the car and put it around Rogue's arms.

"Ok this will do for now but once we get to Boston I'm going to get it cleaned up better ok?" He told her.

"Jack do you still love me?" Rogue asked. Jack looked at her and grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Rogue I could never stop loving you! I want to marry you! I want to have this child with you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Jack said smiling at her. Rogue smiled back.

"I love you so much Jack Cena" She said.

"Well I love you too Mrs. Cena" Jack told her.

"I like the sound of that!" she said to him. He leaned in and kissed her.

"C'mon we got to get going to Boston" Jack said. They got in the car and started driving to there new home.


	42. Are We Still In Love?

It was quiet when they started driving again. Rogue kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye. This was the first awkward silence they have had at this point. At other points when it was silence because they were laying in each others arms, but he was driving and she was just sitting there on the opposite side of the car holding a shirt to her wounds. She still proceeded to keep glancing out of the corner of her eye just hoping that maybe he would do the same and make eye contact with her. Fifteen minutes later she decided to break the ice.

"Jack, does this change you and me at all? Because you're not saying anything" Rogue asked him. He didn't answer.

"Jack does it?" She asked again. Still no answer.

"Jack! Does it?" Rogue said growing louder.

"Do you even love me now?" she asked even louder that before. He quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road and shut off the engine.

"Jack?" Rogue said getting a little but quieter. He put his hands to his face and started to cry.

"Jack, please tell me what's wrong!" she said starting to panic. He looked up from his hands and looked at her straight into her green eyes with his icy blue eyes.

"Why'd you do it Rogue? Why? Am I not a good reason to live for?" Jack cried at her.

"I never said you weren't Jack! What's with you? I mean back there you were all fine like you still loved me!" Rogue yelled at him.

"Well I just got thinking, that's all!" Jack yelled back. Rogue grew angry.

"Well I've done some thinking of my own . and I'm done! You can have your stupid ring back! I don't want it or YOU! She screamed at him as she threw the engagement ring at him and got out of the car and started walking. Jack went insane and started crying even more then before. Rogue cried as she started walking. She knew she didn't mean those hurtful things. She was just angry at him. She still loved him with inch of her heart and soul. Jack got out of the car and started running after her with the ring.

"Rogue! Please don't do this! I do truly love you! I'm just upset that I could of lost you! I cant lose you Rogue, so many things have happened and every time I almost lose you and I can't handle losing you! I LOVE YOU!" Jack cried as he confessed his heart out to her.

"Please Rogue! Take this ring back! I'd give anything to have you as my wife!" he kept crying out. Rogue looked at him. He was on his knees begging for her with the ring in his hand, tears poured down his face, his eyes were swelling up. Her eyes were also stained with tears. She walked back over to Jack and got down on her knees also.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jack" she told him.

"Just please don't let me lose you in anyway" He said still crying.

"Jack just please tell me you still love me" Rogue said. He took her hand as they stood up.

"Rogue Dawson, I love you with all my heart and soul, but I'll never love you till I die…I'll love you longer" he told her sweetly.

"I love you too" She answered softly. He placed the ring back on her left ring finger and they walked back to the car.

"Rogue get some sleep we still got another four hours to go until we hit Boston ok Hun?" Jack told her.

"Ok" She said then leaning in and kissing him.

"I Love you Jack"

"I Love you Rogue"


	43. Did You Feel Anything When I Kissed You?

After a long night of traveling they finally reached Boston. Jack was very tired. Rogue slept peacefully in the passengers seat. It was about nine in the morning. Jack had no problem reaching the apartment building since Fenway Park was just up the road. He parked the car outside the apartment and carried Rogue up into the apartment. He carefully laid her on the bed and then brought in all of there belongings. Mary and Tyler had already settled in next door.

"Hey Jack you need any help?" Tyler asked seeing Jack in the hallway carrying a box.

"Nah, Thanks. This is the last one" Jack told him.

"You sure?" Tyler asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure but do you or Mary have any badges or something?" Jack asked him.

"I believe so, I think Mary has a first aid kit, but why?" Tyler asked.

"Get me the kit and I'll explain" Jack firmly said. Tyler went into his apartment and quickly got the first aid kit and brought it out the Jack.

"Thanks" he said receiving the kit from Tyler. They walked into Jack's apartment.

"Be quiet while I tell you because Rogue is sleeping" Jack said. They both walked in the bedroom and Jack started to tend to Rogue while she slept. Jack flipped over her wrists as she slept. Tyler saw the cuts on her arms.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to her!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Shhh! Last night Rogue tried to kill herself" Jack said wrapping the bandages around her arm.

"Are you serious? But why?" Tyler asked in a shocked tone.

"Because of that fucking Aaron, Rogue keeps having nightmares and she fears that he'll never be far enough away from her" Jack told him.

"You think she'll be okay?" Tyler asked.

"I hope so, I mean I just don't want her anymore stressed out cuz we still got to plan out a wedding and we have a baby on the way" Jack said.

"Well you need any help unpacking?" He asked him.

"No, right now I just want to be myself and think" he told Tyler.

"Ok, see ya later then" Tyler said walking out of the apartment. Jack quickly started to unpack the boxes and put things away. About an hour later Rogue started to stir.

"Hey Hun" Jack said quietly.

"Jack.." Rogue said softly to him. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"I see you found some bandages" she said looking at her arms.

"Yeah, Mary had some next door" Jack said.

"Jack"

"Yeah.."

"Things seems awkward"

"Yeah.."

Rogue turned on her side and faced away from Jack. She started to let tears slip from her face silently.

"Rogue…"

"Go away Jack"

"Please"

She turned to face him and he quickly kissed her deeply.

"Did you feel anything when I kissed you?" Jack asked trying to sound hopeful.

"Yes Jack, I always feel something" Rogue said. Jack got on his knees on her side of the bed and took her hands in his.

"Then we'll work Rogue, I promise you" Jack assured her.

"I love you Rogue" Jack told her again.

"I love you too Jack" she said to him.

"Get some sleep" he told her.

"Jack I've gotten a lot more sleep then you, I'll go put stuff away, you go sleep" Rogue said.

"Well I really don't want to sleep right now" he said starting to tickle her.

"Jack! Stop! You Brat!" Rogue laughed.

"_**Knock Knock Knock"**_

"Who's at the door? It can't be Mary or Tyler, I told them that I wanted to be alone" Jack said.

"Then Who?" She asked curiously


	44. Victoria Dawson

Rogue and Jack both walked to the door and opened the door.

"Mother!" Rogue said shockingly seeing the woman at her door step.

"Rogue is this?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm Rogue's mother Victoria" her mother announced.

"Then what are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Well hearing about the RMS Aurora sinking and all I thought about seeing if my only daughter made it out alive or not" she said.

"Since when do you care about me?" Rogue said sarcastically and then walking off into the living room.

"Rogue please let me explain, lets sit down and talk" Victoria begged. Rogue glared at her mother then sighed.

"Fine, come sit at the table with Jack and I" Rogue agreed. Jack, Rogue, and Victoria went and sat down at the table by the big bay window.

"So what do you have to say to me?" Rogue asked her mother angrily.

"Well I want to know what has happened to you, I have heard so many things and I'm not sure what to believe" Victoria said.

"Well where do I begin mother? I get on the ship, I meet Jack, Aaron found me and beat me and raped me. Later on the ship sank and the only reason I survived was because of my fiancée Jack who saved me from the ocean waters" Rogue started to say.

"Wait! Aaron did actually rape you like I heard? And you're engaged already!" Her mother asked in an outrage.

"Yes mother, let me continue already. Yes jack asked me to me to marry him on the RMS Aurora and when we got to shore we found an apartment in New York but I got sick and when Jack went to go get my medicine, Aaron kidnapped me and beat and raped me again. But Jack saved me and they took me to the hospital and I found out I am pregnant with Jack's baby. We took Aaron to court but he won so we moved here" Rogue explained to her mother.

"You're pregnant?" Victoria exclaimed.

"Yes I am mother, Jack and I created this child on the ship and were also planning out our wedding. Jack is a Goodman" Rogue said.

"Well…where's the engagement ring?" She asked Rogue in a snotty tone. Rogue held out her hand.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! You two make a handsome couple" Victoria said.

"Finally for a first time you like someone that I like" Rogue said looking at her with a surprised look on her face.

"Well Rogue, I heard about the sinking and---" she started.

"Wait! How did you and Aaron even know where I was?" Rogue asked.

"Someone ran to the door saying they had just saw you running to the harbor and you know how Aaron has his connections and all so he sent off to get you. But I received a phone call from Jack's father Michael telling me where you were and I just had to see you cuz I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Everything about Aaron and all" Victoria told them.

"You knew damn well I hated Aaron! I told you everyday!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Hun calm down please, remember we talked with my dad and now we're talking to your mother" Jack said putting his arms around her. Victoria noticed Rogue's wrists were bandaged up.

"Rogue darling what happened to your wrists?" she asked. Her eyes started to swell up. She laid her head on jack's shoulders.

"Well last night Rogue had a nightmare about Aaron and she's afraid that she'll never be far enough away from him and she tired to ummm…..kill herself". Jack told her mother.

"Rogue honey don't do that! Aaron wont come near you and I don't think Jack here want to lose you" She told Rogue.

"I know mother" she said.

"But don't worry I wont let her hurt herself, I mean we still got a wedding to plan out" Jack said.

"We should start on that Rogue, I'll help you plan it out" Victoria said.

"Fine" She said.


	45. Author's Note

Hello Readers,

Sorry I haven't undated lately but my computer hasn't been working until now. I will be up dating this and some new stories soon. If You Have any ideas to continue this story please tell me. Thanks

Krystle


	46. Author's Note 2

Sorry I have not posted in a while I just finally got my computer this week but I plan on updating my story because O hagve written about 50 more pages that go with it !!!!

Thanks

Krystle


	47. Getting Started

"So what are we going to do about our wedding Jack?" Rogue asked him.

"Anything you want Rogue. Doesn't matter to me" Jack told her.

"Well, something small….." Rogue started to say but was interrupted by Victoria.

"Rogue Darling, Small? A small wedding? What about all your family in Europe?" Victoria asked.

"Mother! This is Mine and Jack's Wedding and I said that I wanted a small wedding. You, Jack's father and some friends and that's about it" Rogue said firmly to her mother.

"Fine then" Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"That's okay with me Hun." Jack said.

"Well what date then? Today is May twelfth" Rogue said.

"Well what about June first? You can be a June bride?" Victoria said.

"Fine mother, I'll be a June bride, Jack?" Are you okay with this?" Rogue asked him while holding his hand.

"Of course Hun, we'll get Married on Thursday June first" Jack said while smiling. Rogue leaned in and kissed Jack while smiling.

"Oh I just can't wait!" She exclaimed.

"Rogue but where are you going to get married?" Her mother asked quickly. "I know a cute little church right up the road"

"Well, if it's okay with Jack I would rather get married on a beach when the sun is setting. None of that church stuff" She said.

"That would be a great idea Rogue" He answered. Then she looke at her mother.

"Mom?" she asked.

"It's your wedding, I can't stop you" Victoria said with a somewhat frustrated voice.

"Okay then, we can get a reverend and set up a couple of chairs and have on wedding on the beach" Rogue said.

"Well tomorrow let's go down to a bridal store and go pick you up a gown and Jack you can go pick up a tux" She told them.

"That's ok because Tyler can go with Jack and Mary can come with us since he'll be Jack's best man and she will be my maid of honor" She explained to her mother.

"Okay then Rogue, be ready. Here's my number if you need me" She said handing Rogue a piece of paper.

"See you at ten o'clock" she said walking out the door. Rogue sighed and walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"That was …..interesting" Jack said walking in after her.

"Well at least she wasn't being a bitch like she once was and also got a wedding somewhat planned out" Rogue said rolling over on her side.

"One part of our life is normal" Jack said.

"What else should we get settled before anything else?" she asked him.

"Well we gotta be looking for jobs and such. I told you, you could get some counseling and check up with a doctor to make sure the baby is fine. And sooner or later we will have to go baby shopping" he explained.

"I can't wait to find out whether it's a boy or girl ….. I really hope it's a girl" She said happily.

"I don't care what gender, I'm happy with whatever we have….I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Jack said kissing the side of her face.

"Awww You're so sweet Jack. But where are we going to get jobs… I mean like where?" Her voice rushed.

"Rogue calm down, don't rush things. We'll go at a slow pace ok?" He told her.

"Ok Jack" She said to him as she kissed him.


	48. Freaking Out

The next day they all got ready to go get things for the wedding. Victoria arrived at ten o'clock as she said the day before. Rogue, Jack, Mary and Tyler sat in Jack and Rogue's apartment.

"Ok, my mother, Mary and I are going to go get my wedding gown and bridemaids gowns while you guys go get your tuxes" Rogue said.

"Rogue Darling, what color is your bridesmaids gown going to be? The gentlemen need to know what colors to get" Victoria said.

"Well, maybe, Sapphire Blue? I think it's a beautiful color" Rogue said.

"Good enough" She said to Rogue. Jack and Tyler set out to get the tuxedos and Mary, Rogue and Victoria went a looked for gowns.

Later that night after they had got there gowns and tuxedos, Rogue and Jack sat at home by themselves peacefully. Rogue laid in Jack's arms as she read a book that she purchased earlier that day. Jack just sat there and listened to the radio play peacefully in the background.

"What's you reading Hun?" Jack asked her.

"Roll Of Thunder, Hear My Cry" she said.

"Oh…… Cool" he said.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Rogue asked looking up from her book.

"Nothing, just go back to reading" He said. Rogue sat up, set her book down and took off her reading glasses.

"Jack, please just tell me. I don't want things to be weird between us" Rogue said looking into his eyes.

"No Rogue, just go back to reading" he repeated.

"Jack please! If you're having mixed emotions or something tell me so I can go return my gown to the store" she said starting to get sad. Jack grabbed her hands and starred into her eyes.

"Rogue. I'm not having mixed emotions. I'm afraid that you're having mixed emotions about me" he told her.

"Jack. Why are you worrying?" she asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm laying right here in your arms reading. I'm content and happy" she explained. Jack sighed then smiled. Rogue leaned in and kissed him on the lips and pulled back and smiled.

"Jack calm down" She laughed. Rogue laid back down with her book and Jack sat back down and listened to the radio. Jack listened closely to the song playing in the background. It was the same song that was playing while they were aboard the RMS Amnesty. It was "Far Away" By the band Nickelback.

"Rogue honey, what song are we going to use when we get married?" Jack asked.

"What song do you want?" she asked.

"Well this song has played a lot and it makes me think of you" Jack said. Rogue listened to the song. Rogue jumped to her feet then jumped in his lap.

"This song is perfect" she yelped. She kissed him.

"So you really want this song?" he asked.

"Of course it's perfect for you and me"


	49. Almost There

The day was here. Jack and Rogue's wedding. Everything was ready and set for a beautiful wedding. Rogue was at the hairdressers with Mary and her mother getting ready. Rogue was getting her hair done with a half done ponytail and very lose curls with her makeup nicely done. Mary and Victoria were getting theirs down with lose curls.

"Rogue you look beautiful! Jack is going to be speechless" Mary said looking at Rogue.

"Thanks Mary" Rogue said gracefully.

"Oh my god my baby girl is growing up! Today she is getting married then soon she'll be bringing a new life into the world" Victoria said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry" Rogue said. They went home and got their dresses on. Meanwhile Jack, Tyler and Jack's father Mike got ready too. Jack fixed his bow tie in the mirror.

"Jack I can't believe that you're getting married today and soon having a child!" Mike said.

"I know Dad, I can barely believe it too, but I have the most beautiful wife and I can't picture a life without her" Jack said.

"Hard to believe that you guys have only know each other about 3 months and you're getting married" Tyler said.

"Yeah, it's really hard to believe I found her on a sinking ship, it's got to be a miracle of some kind" Jack said then sighing.

"Well, you ready to get married?" Mike asked his son.

"Ready as I will ever be" he said happily as he walked down the stairs.


	50. The Wedding

Jack, Tyler and Mike stood on the beach with a couple rows of people and the priest. They awaited the bridesmaids and Rogue to come walking down the aisle. Jack took a deep breath in to relax himself as he waited. The music began to play in the background. Jack got nervous. The bridesmaids came walking down, as did the flower girl and ring barer and soon did Rogue. She gracefully walked down the aisle on the beach. She looked up from the flowers which she held in her hand and smiled at Jack with her emerald eyes gleaming. Jack tensed up more. Soon Rogue reached Jack and the priest. She handed the flowers to Mary and grabbed Jack's hands. The priest started and got to the moment they both had been waiting for so badly.

"Jack Cena do you take Rogue Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Jack.

"I Do" he said proudly.

"And do you Rogue Dawson take Jack Cena to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked her also.

"I Do" she said smiling. They slipped the rings on one another fingers.

"You make now kiss the bride" The priest told Jack. Jack smiled and leaned in and kissed Rogue passionately as he held her close. Their song played in the background. Jack picked up Rogue and carried her back down the aisle. Everything was perfect for the wedding.

"Jack, this was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I agree" he said.

"Jack I love you" Rogue told him.

"I love you too" he replied. They walked off and sat on the edge of the sea shore and Rogue laid in Jack's arms. The summer breeze gently came across their faces. Rouge sighed as she looked out into the horizon.

"It's so beautiful out there" she said.

"I know you're beautiful Rogue" Jack said looking at her. She laughed.

"You make me smile Jack" Rogue said to him with her smile gleaming. He placed a kiss on her forehead. It started to get dark.

"You ready to get going back home?" Jack asked.

"I thought you would never ask" Rogue said leaping into his arms. He carried her up to the apartment building. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He started to walk away but then Rogue pulled Jack and he fell on top of her.

"Rogue! Holy crap!" Jack exclaimed.

"What? You mad?" she asked.

"Hell no but are you-?" he started.

"Don't you dare ask! Just go for it" she said seductively. Jack began to kiss her neck and there evening continued into the night.


	51. Not A Good Start To A Birthday

A couple of month's later in September, Rogue and Jack had gotten jobs and settled in at their apartment in Boston. Jack was working as a lawyer in a big firm in Boston and Rogue was going to school to become a hair dresser and as a part time job she was working at Macy's. Things were going okay for them. Jack checked Rogue into a counselor for help and it had been working. Her birthday was on the 7th and Jack was busy trying to find her a good birthday present and nothing cheesy. On his lunch break he walked into Zale's again to purchase something for her. He spotted a pink diamond necklace in the shape of a heart.

"Perfect!" he thought.

"Can I help you sir?" the clerk asked.

"Yes I would like that pink heart diamond necklace" he said.

"That will be one hundred and fifty dollars" the clerk said. Jack pulled out his check book and wrote the check for the necklace.

"Thank you" he said and walked out. He had called Mary, Tyler, her mother. He told them to be at there apartment at five when Rogue got out of work. Five o'clock rolled around. Jack hurried home to surprise Rogue with her gift. He opened the door and Mary, Tyler and Victoria sat there waiting.

"I love how everyone can just walk into my house" Jack laughed.

"Well you gave us a key" Mary said.

"No Rogue gave you the key….speaking of which where is the birthday girl?" Jack asked.

"Maybe she got held up by something" Mary said. Five thirty came around and still not Rogue.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go check on her" Jack said in a worried tone as he ran out of the apartment. He got into the car and drove off to Macy's. He saw one of her co-workers.

"Hey Kim, have you seen Rogue?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she's trying to get a hold of you cuz I guess some guy was following her, I came in here to call the cops. Go to her car out front" Kim told him. Jack ran out to where her car was. And Aaron stood there throwing rocks at her car.

"Aaron get the hell away from her" Jack yelled walking up to the car. Rogue was inside the car panicking.

"What do you want Jack?" Aaron said glaring at him.

"To leave me and Rogue alone!" Jack yelled. Aaron continued to throw the rocks at the car. Jack whipped out his cell phone and called Rogue.

"Jack?" She yelped.

"Rogue are you okay? I tried calling you"

"I'm okay, I was trying to call the police when you were calling"

"Ok well I'm going to call the cops again ok Hun?"

"Just help me"

"Don't worry, I love you"

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and called the police. They were already on there way. In a matter of minutes they were there and took Aaron way. Rogue got out of the car and ran to Jack.

"I hope he doesn't come near us again" she said.

"He won't not after this, he'll pay since now I'll put another restraining order on him" He told her.

"Let's go home please" she asked.

"That's fine but are you going to b okay?" he asked him a worried tone.

"Yes, I wasn't alone this time and before anything major happened you came to my rescue" Rogue said smiling.

"Well Happy Birthday Rogue" He said.

"Thank You Jack"


	52. Better Ending Birthday

They left Rogue's car in the parking lot and Jack brought her home. They walked into the apartment and Victoria, Mary and Tyler were waiting.

"Are you guys okay?" Mary asked.

"Yeah were both fine, just Aaron showed up at work but I think he's going to be sent away sooner or later" Rogue simply said..

"OH MY GOD !" Victoria exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not" She said.

"Well Happy birthday" Tyler said to Rogue.

"Happy Birthday" They all said to her.

"Thank you, all of you" she thanked them. Tyler and Mary handed Rogue their present. Rogue opened the parcel. It was a candle holder set.

"Thanks Mary and Tyler! I love vanilla scented candles" Rogue thanked them. Victoria gave her present next.

"Thanks Mom" It was a new purse. Rogue also loved purses. Jack opened his suitcase and took out the small box.

"Here Rogue this is from me" Jack said giving her the box. Rogue opened it carefully. She opened the box and saw the necklace.

"Oh My God Jack! It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Of course I like it! I love it!" she exclaimed. She leaped onto jack and hugged him.

"Be careful dear, you don't wan to hurt the baby" Victoria reminded Rogue.

"Yes mother I know" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well Rogue, Tyler and I have to go pick up Emily at day care so we'll see you later" Mary said.

"Ok then" she told them.

"Well I don't thing you want me around so I'll be leaving also" Victoria said following Mary and Tyler out the door.

"Well I bought you a small cake. I hope you like it" jack said taking it out of the fridge.

"Awww thanks Jack" She said giving him a quick kiss. Jack cut her a piece of the cake then one for himself. They sat on the couch and ate their cake.

"Jack thanks for saving me again" Rogue told him.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked.

"Today, when Aaron showed up again, every time you manage to save me" she explained.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby" Jack said.

"I love you so much Jack" Rogue told him.

"I love you too Hun" Jack answered back. They sat there and finished their cake.


	53. Gender

As time grew closer to when Rogue's baby was due. Rogue and Jack had a baby shower and everything almost planned out except a name. Finally they decided on Victor Matthew or David Matthew if it was a boy and for a girl it was going to be Harper Leigh or Rose Antoinette. Later Rogue had an appointment with her doctor to keep things on track.

"Hello Rogue" Dr Richard Calvert said.

"Hello Richard" she replied.

"Hello Jack" he said.

"Hello" Jack answered.

"So Rogue are you ready to find out whether it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"Of course" she said. Rogue laid down and Richard started to look at the screen to see what it was showing him.

"Rogue I believe we know what the gender of your baby is" he told her.

"Oh my god what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Congratulations, You are having a baby girl!" Richard told them.

"WHAT? Girl ? " Jack said.

"Jack were having a girl!" Rogue said in a happy tone.

"Oh My God!" Jack said in a yippy voice but still having to sit down for this news.

"this is so exciting!" Rogue yelped. Jack and Rogue left the doctor's office in total excitement.


	54. Christmas is coming

Thanksgiving came and went and Christmas was approaching very quickly and Rogue was coming closer to her due date for when the baby was going to be born. Jack and Rogue sat in their living room as Jack watched TV and Rogue sat quietly and read her book.

"Rogue what do you want for Christmas?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing why?" she replied.

"ummm….CHRISTMAS!" He laughed.

"I don't need anything Jack" she told him simply.

"Well you know I'm going to end up buying you something anyways, but if you could give me an idea that would be helpful" he told her.

"Whatever you want to get me is fine" she told him.

"Well the same goes for you and I'm not telling you" Jack said smirking.

"I already know what I am getting you so this is no big deal for me and you can't win" She said with a small smile on her face.

"What? That's not fair! You brat!" Jack said starting to tickle her. Rogue and Jack had both gotten their Christmas shopping done and had even gotten their Christmas decorations up and tree and all. Rogue's stomach had gotten huge with the baby an her doctor told her not to do too much and to relax but Rogue felt that things need to be done.

"Rogue sit down, you're going to fall off that damn step ladder" Jack told her.

"Well, we need mistletoe" she said smirking.

"You don't need mistletoe for me to kiss you, you know that" he laughed.

"I know but still Christmas is only 2 days away and I feel that we need mistletoe" she said smiling.


End file.
